Typhon's Legacy
by JGThorncross
Summary: More than 2 decades after the end of the Frontier War, Melissa Cooper, daughter of famous Pilot Jack Cooper, and exceptional rifleman David Anderson are sent to Shanxi to activate an alien artifact. How will it affect the Frontier - and how will the Frontier affect the galaxy at large? Book one of "Alliance Rising"
1. Prologue

Year: 2333  
Planet Harmony, Frontier Capital  
City -

"You still writing in that journal? Not even an hour before you get hitched?" I hear, before quickly tucking the leather-wrapped collection away. "Honestly Jack, I would think you'd spend the time doing something else"

I chuckle. "Like what, Droz? Pacing the floor isn't quite my style, and sweating bullets is likely to ruin my outfit" I hear Davis chuckle. "He's got you there, brother" he says, sitting down.

Droz scoffs. "No, he doesn't, he just gave a poor excuse".

I shake my head. "I gotta do something to calm me down. If I can't – ". My alarm goes off.

Droz says what we're all thinking. "Moment of truth, mate"

I shake my head. "You'd think getting married would be easier than the Battle of Typhon"

Davis chuckles. "Nothing you do is ever easy, Jack. You should know that by now"

He's right. After Typhon, I joined up with the SRS, serving on the frontlines with my Titan, BT-7274, who we found hiding my helmet's subsystems shortly after the battle. When Droz and Davis parted ways with the 6-4 to start The Last Resort and coordinate material gathering missions for the Militia Fleet, I joined with them, acting as liaison between the SRS and the 6-4. 6 Years after the Battle of Typhon, I started going out with Jill Gates between missions. 5 years after that, I ask her if she'll marry me.

Her words? "Win this war, and kick the IMC off the Frontier for good, and yah, I will"  
One year later, we won the war.

And now we're getting hitched. A week after the end of the Frontier War.  
I knew – no, I thought I knew what I was getting myself into when I proposed. I chuckle.

\- Five hours later, House on the Edge restaurant

"And there I find him, taunting this wannabe merc by taking potshots at his feet while jumping around the room like a maniac!" Bear says, recounting a story from Eden Sector. I'm standing off to the side, quietly, with Jill leaning against me. We had our meal earlier, now we're just listening.

Someone walks in. Ah, it's Sarah Briggs. She looks around, sees Jill and I, and walks over. Half smiling, half smirking, she says "Happy couple all people'd out?"

Jill nods. "I think our war hero is just about ready to head home for the night. . . I know I am"

I nod. "Yah, I was past ready when Bear started his tale"  
An hour and some of exchanging tale tales, exploits on the Frontier, and various heroics in our battles alongside the SRS, and I'm just waiting for everyone to get tired so we can head home"  
Sarah's half smile, half smirk turns into a full-on smirk. She knows what's up. Then it fades. . . something's up.

Jill notices this too and beats me to the punch. "What's up?" she asks.

Sarah shakes her head. "Alien artifacts. We knew the Fold weapon wasn't the only thing we would find out here, but almost everything we found during the war was some tool of aggression or another. Makes me wonder..."

"What all these weapons were for?" I ask.

Unsurprisingly, Sarah nods. "All well and good to have these installations so we can defend ourselves in case the IMC get ballsy enough to think about raiding the Frontier again, but nothing about transportation"

Sarah's look turns solemn. "We're trapped out here, just like the IMC is trapped in the core"

I nod. "Hopefully not for too long. We got a barrier – we'll break through it" I say confidently. Inwardly, I'm not so sure. Harmony, as of now, is home to some 43 million people. If growth becomes an issue, we could face some serious issues in the future

[-]

EDIT: Made an edit regarding time between engagement and end of war, also changed year due to thoughts regarding Jack's age in arcs 1 and 2


	2. Chapter 1

Year: 2354  
EnRoute to Frontier world Shanxi aboard the MCS Valor's Edge

Heh, first chance I get on this trip to get my thoughts down. Hard to believe it's been 21 years since Jill and I got hitched ( and Droz interrupted my writing ), but things have been quiet. We moved into a small house near where Captain Lastimosa used to live ( God rest his soul ). Started a family not long after that. Jill insisted we name her Melissa. She's smart… like really smart. Some at her school said she's a real prodigy in Titan mechanics. Wonder where she got that talent. Goodness knows it wasn't from me. I only taught her how to use a gun properly. Probably Jill.

"Dad, mom's waiting for you"

Well. That's my cue. I stand up, putting my weathered journal on the small nightstand we've been using in our cabin.  
I walk over to the cabin door and open it up, greeted by my daughter's piercing gaze. "You were writing, weren't you? I swear, you're having an affair with that… old piece of leather"

I chuckle. "Your mother is of the same opinion. It's just a habit though… one I've had since before the Frontier War"

Melissa smirks. "Well, breakfast is almost over, and you really should eat something"

I nod. "Probably for the best. You wouldn't want your old man to keel over from starvation now, would you?" I say, as I follow Melissa to the mess hall. Jill's waiting at a table with three trays, two of them empty. A quick breath, and I sit down.

"Writing again?"

I nod.

"I swear –" I raise my hand. "Melissa already said as much" Jill shakes her head. I smile at her. She smirks, then smiles, as I start in on the sausage on my plate.

"We should be arriving soon" Jill says, as I finish my first sausage. I nod.

"Good. Can't wait to see what all the hubbub is about" I say, as I start in on the bacon and eggs.

"Bee Tee's excited too. Well, as much as I can tell. You know him a lot better than I do". Again, I nod. BT was, next to Jill, my best friend. His AI fully realized during our time on Typhon, we came to understand each other in a way that only a Pilot and his Titan could. Melissa's beginning to understand this too, with her own Monarch-class Titan, CV-9126. Instead of going into the private sector like everyone expected, she joined up with the Militia almost immediately after graduation, and quickly rose through the ranks to join the SRS. Word from Sarah was that she expected Melissa to take over the SRS after she retired, which didn't really surprise me.

Finishing my bacon and eggs, I stand up and collect the trays. "You wanna head to the bridge? Probably get a good eyeful of whatever it is the Militia found out here" I ask

Jill. She nods and stands up. "Melissa?" she asks, turning her gaze to our daughter. Melissa shakes her head. "I wanna check up on our titans before we land on Shanxi… and maybe talk a bit with them. Probably won't get the chance while we're touring the planet".

I nod. "Alrighty."

[-]

I head down to the hangar to check in on CV. She's been the best friend a girl could get during my time with the SRS. Much like Dad and BT, I think.

I turn the corner and am greeted by 40 tons of walking death. "Hello, Melissa. It is good to see you"

I smile. "It's good to see you too, CV" I say, giving her a thumbs up. She replicates it, much to my amusement.

"Been playing nice with BT?"

"I do not understand this concept of 'playing nice'. Can you elaborate?"

I smile. "It means, 'have you been getting along well?'. Does that answer your question?"

CV's eye closes in and opens up. "I believe so. I have been 'playing nice' with BT-7274 95% of the time spent on this trip"

I raise an eyebrow. "What were you doing the other 5% of the time?"

"I have been trying to understand many human euphemisms. One of the hangar workers has been assisting me in this matter" CV says, almost guiltily, as if I'm the only person she's supposed to be spending time with. I smirk. "That's good. I'm glad you're trying to expand your knowledge base".

"Indeed. On the topic of expanding my knowledge base, has the captain explained why we have been reassigned to Shanxi?"

I shake my head. "Still as tight-lipped as when we set out from Harmony. Something about a major discovery, but nothing beyond that. Still, it's gotta be pretty important, right? I mean, there's you and I, Dad and BT, and Mom as well. Whatever it is, it's big"

The screen turns on. The captain, with Mom and Dad in the background, appear. "Passengers. We are approaching the Frontier world of Shanxi. I know I have been rather silent on why we've been asked to come all the way out here, to the fringe of Frontier space, but now I am allowed to reveal that knowledge" I turn my gaze to the screen.

"This was discovered by a science team based out of Eden Sector"

It's huge. Bigger than the weapons Militia teams found during the remainder of the Frontier War, but not like any of them. The back end of… whatever it is, I don't know, but it's curved around what looks like a giant, blue sphere, not unlike the Ark, but ephemeral. "I've never seen anything like it"

"Pattern analysis says that this Space Construct is unrelated to any installation found during the war. Indicates presence of other alien presence" I hear CV say.

"It looks… powered down" I stutter out. "That is probable, given it was discovered only recently"

I shake my head. "Why does it feel like we just opened up a can of worms?"

[-]

Frontier Alliance Codex Entry: Pilots

Frontier Alliance Codex  
Entry – Pilots

A Pilot is an elite soldier and operator of a Titan, possessing superior skills and equipment compared to those of the standard Rifleman. Pilots can be found in a number of different factions, some employed by the Interstellar Manufacturing Corporation, some in the service of the Frontier Militia Fleet, or in one of the multiple mercenary factions present, such as the 6-4, the Apex Predators, or the Angel City Elites.

Far and wide, they are considered the most effective and fearsome forces on the battlefield, a status which is only augmented by their constant companions, the Titans.

[- Certifications

Much like a license is required to operate a motor vehicle, Pilots must acquire certifications to operate either a Military or Civilian Grade Titan. Pilots are rated by a series of qualifications called "Certifications". These certifications apply in both civilian and military roles, qualifying a Pilot for a specific occupation such as salvage, deep-space search and rescue, shipping, loading, construction or agriculture. However, by far the most highly sought certification is the Combat Certification, a widely published series of tests that grade a Pilot's abilities.

All Pilots, whether soldiers or civilians, must complete the Pilot Certification Training in order to operate a Titan and cannot establish a neural link unless they earn their certification or the Titan's emergency protocols engage should their respective Pilots die in combat and a replacement is required.

Pilot Certification Training varies between both use and faction, but ultimately fall under the same basic training guidelines. Potential combat Pilots must first complete the Combat Training before going on to Titan Training, all of which takes place in simulated conditions.

[- Combat Certification

The Combat Certification is the hardest Certification for Pilots to acquire, taking years of training in both the operation of Titans and refinement of the skills of shooting, parkour and combat. Training can be completed or refined in a Simulation Pod. One such training program, widely available for Pilots of the IMC, and illegally available on the Black Market for the Frontier Militia is the Hammond Industries Pilot Combat Certification Simulator. Another, home-grown simulator for the Militia is the Pilot's Gauntlet used by Militia Pilots, who compete for the fastest time in a virtual parkour course that exercises almost all major pilot skills.

It is also possible to network sim-pods together for multi-Pilot training sessions, with arenas such as War Games and Glitch based off the aforementioned simulations.

At least one live-fire training ground exists for budding Pilots on the Frontier, Training Ground Whitehead on planet Gridiron. The IMC Dynamic Testing Facility also houses a number of testing facilities utilized by Pilots. In addition, the Coliseum, seemingly operated by Advocates, allows Pilots a chance to fight in an arena to earn money and prizes in the form of Advocate Gifts.

A requirement of the IMC's notorious Pilot Selection Course is for a candidate to use an R97-CN SMG to shoot a 10 cm grouping at 25m in fully automatic fire after a 20 km run.

Pilots do not require augmentation as part of their job, with the majority simply being the most skilled and disciplined soldiers the factions of the Frontier have to offer - in other words, Pilots are not supersoldiers, merely highly-trained and refined personnel with access to the best equipment their respective armies have to offer. However, many Pilots will opt for artificial enhancements to improve their skillset. These can range from minute enhancements such as the "hearing aid" Aural Implant to the transhumanist Simulacrum and Spectre Camo, both of which completely replace the Pilot's organic body with a robotic one.

Militia Pilots rated for combat are generally given officer ranks - notably all Pilots of the Special Recon Squadron such as Captain Tai Lastimosa ( DEC. ), Major Eli Anderson ( DEC. ), and Commander Sarah Briggs. However, many other Pilots such as James MacAllan ( DEC. ) and Robert "Barker" Taube held officer status as well.

A Pilot, while in a Titan, can maneuver and fight similarly as if he or she is on foot, due to the Titan being designed to be an extension of the Pilot's body. This is, of course, with the exception of the ability to jump, which is instead replaced by the Dash function. Titan combat also has a few other differences compared to traditional infantry combat, such as a set of weaponry and equipment.

If a Titan is at critical damage, a Pilot can also use an ejecting system to eject from a Titan before the Titan explodes. A Pilot can also manually initiate the eject sequence even though the Titan is still above critical damage levels.

A Titan can also be operated whilst the pilot is not actually in it, in "Auto-Titan" mode. It has two modes that can be switched between while pilots are disembarked: Follow and Guard. Follow mode makes the Titan follow the player as close as the titan could possibly be. Guard mode will make the Titan defend the position it is at, useful for defending objectives or key locations.

As special forces of their respective armies, Pilots employ a large array of equipment in combat, being able to choose their own weaponry and loadouts. Aside from standard primary weapons and sidearms for infantry combat, Pilots also employ specialized Anti-Titan Weaponry alongside their rifle and sidearm (Or, occasionally, in place of their sidearm). However, the most impressive array of tools at their disposal are their Tactical Abilities; special abilities designed to assist Pilot survivability. Grapple Hooks, Particle Shields, Cloak and the ability to phase out of this dimension entirely are but a small part of a Pilot's toolset.

Pilots rely heavily on advanced mobility to help navigate their way around the battlefield, utilizing special Jump Kits to Wall-Run, Jump Kick, Slide and Double-Jump. The Jump Kit can also be used in conjunction with Ziplines (improvised or intended) to allow Pilots to accelerate to platforms and heights otherwise unreachable, as well as launch into the air at unprecedented speeds.

Other equipment only available to Pilots include the Smart Pistol MK5 and Smart Pistol MK6, as well as the Data Knife.

Notable Pilots

\- Commander Sarah Briggs  
\- Jack Cooper ( RET. )  
\- Jill Gates Cooper ( RET. )  
\- Robert "Barker" Taube ( RET. )  
\- Commander James MacAllan ( DEC. )  
\- Captain Tai Lastimosa ( DEC. )


	3. Chapter 2

Year: 2354  
Onboard the MCS Valor's Edge

I start sketching the installation in my journal. "Captain, you got any idea how we found this? It doesn't look like any alien construction I've ever seen, and I've seen a few"

The captain nods. "A science team here on Shanxi uncovered some ruins planetside. Apparently, it had coordinates to this… whatever it is, and they requested some more manpower to help figure out how to activate it. Mr. Cooper, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but I was under orders"

I nod. "Lemme guess. Admiral Graves?" The captain nods, and I chuckle. "I'm not surprised at all"

Captain turns towards the front. "We're about to enter atmo. You two might want to strap in – it's gonna get a little bumpy"

[-]

The announcement that we're about to enter atmosphere chimes over the radio. I strap into a pod while CV and BT dock in their respective cradles.  
The shaking begins. I'm gripping the bars on the inside of my pod, hanging on for dear life. Despite being strapped in, it feels like if I let go, then I'll go flying across the hangar.  
"Pilot, I'm detecting a high bpm. Please try your best to calm down" Right. I put on my helmet before entering the pod. CV knows how stressed out I get during reentry. I start taking deep breaths… then the shaking stops. We've entered the planet's atmosphere. I let go, and just relax while my heart slows down. An image pops up on my helmet's HUD. It's the Captain. "Lieutenant Commander Cooper, you are needed on the Bridge. Admiral Graves wishes to speak with you"

"I'm on my way Captain"

[-]

"Jack, Jill. Good to see you both" I nod.

"Good to see you too, Marcus. That another medal on your shirt, or are my eyes starting to fail me?" I ask humorously.

Marcus chuckles. "No, your eyes are fine Jack. Those of us in the top brass give each other medals while reminiscing about past conflicts"

I smirk as the door opens. "And here's our Ell Tee Commander now. Welcome to Shanxi, Ms. Cooper"

[-]

I shake my head, smirking. "Hello Admiral Graves, good to see you. Ready for mission briefing"

Admiral Graves nods. "You'll be joining up with the science team here on Shanxi. Officially, you and CV are assigned as guard duty, but unofficially, I'm hoping you'll provide the brainpower to help find out what this construct is and how to activate it"

I nod. "CV was wondering what this construct is too. And who built it" But what I'm thinking about right now I don't want to bring up here. What was the inclination of the alien faction? Were they hostile? Neutral? Friendly? I tuck these thoughts in the back of my mind for a later date.  
"BT and I will drop by from time to time as well, when we're not busy running the odd job planetside" I hear dad say. I turn to face him and smile. "Alrighty then. I can't promise I'll be available to talk all the time, but I'll try to make time"

I see Admiral Graves shake his head. "You sure that's a good idea Jack? Remember what happened last time you and BT got close to an alien weapon – an entire planet got destroyed"

Dad turns to face the admiral. "We'll be fine Marcus. After all, not only will my daughter be on site, but Jill's here as well, and she really knows how to keep me in line" he says with a smirk.

Admiral Graves shakes his head. "So, all of two people are keeping Shanxi intact. Good to know. Graves out"

The captain turns from the screen. "You should get down to the hangar, ma'am. We're coming up on your drop point" I nod. I swear, I will never get used to being called "ma'am". I know he's just following protocol, but I'm twenty-one for crying out loud. Mental sigh. I turn and head back out, and down to the hangar.

[-]

I'm grinning as Jill and I leave the bridge. Jill rolls her eyes. "Glad to be off ship and back on solid ground?"

I nod. "You can't deny that we've all felt a little – "

"Cooped up?"

I chuckle. "Good one. Yah. It'll be good to walk around. Take in the sights. Always heard Shanxi had some nice views"

[-]

Lots more people on the way to the hangar than earlier. I try to make my way through the infantry, to little avail.  
"Miss?"  
I turn to the new voice. "Yes?" I'm greeted by a older, black man with an earnest face. He looks to be in his mid thirties. "You tryin' to get to the hangar?" I nod. "Follow me. I know a shortcut" He leads me into a Jeffreys tube. "Leads right to the walkways above the hangar. Most of the infantry don't know about this route"

I smirk. "What's your name, soldier?"

"David Anderson, rifleman grade 3. And your name, miss?"

"Melissa Cooper, Pilot grade". I see David shake his head. "Damn. You Jack Cooper's daughter?"

"…Yah"

I can hear David sigh. "So, you get the special treatment"

I exhale. "…Yep. I hate it"

"Really?"

"Yah. I'm only 21 and everybody thinks I'm gonna be the next Hero of Typhon. Lots of pressure with that. All I wanna do is study alien stuff"

David chuckles. "Can't help the parents we get, huh? Well, we're here. I'll probably see you around after we hit planetside"

David drops out of the tube, then catches up with his squad. I drop out a minute later and make my way over to CV. "You ready to get out of this ship and on solid ground?"  
CV's response is enthusiastic. "Ready since we boarded, Pilot Melissa"

"Well, get ready for Titanfall. We're above our drop point"

The klaxons go off. "Titanfall in 3…2…1…"  
The hatch opens. I see various squad pods drop as CV and I fall to the planet. The impact, thanks to the dampening systems I installed during the trip, doesn't feel as hard as a normal Titanfall. Squad pods open up, releasing the troopers within. I take a deep breath. It's amazing. Everything covered in snow, trees analogous to the Evergreens we have on Harmony, and various tufts of grass poking up through the white covering. I climb out of CV and drop onto the ground. "Troopers! Our objective lies to the north-east. Let's hustle, the quicker we get there, the quicker we get warm!"

[-]

Frontier Alliance Codex  
\- Titan

Titans are mechanized platforms, descended from pre-spaceflight era combat exoskeletons, designed for multiple roles on the Frontier.

Overview

Titans are used for a variety of tasks throughout the Titanfall Universe. Unarmed variants, such as the Journeyman, can be fielded in a variety of roles such as agriculture, logistics, shipping and salvage, deep space search and rescue, cargo transport and construction. The Reserve models of the Atlas, Ogre and Stryder are civilian model Titans fitted with improvised equipment, such as the Scorch-class Titan, which had some use in firefighting roles, due to its fire-resistant plating.

However, the chief application for the Titan platform and the role that made it famous is that of combat, providing heavy fire support equivalent to armaments found on pre-spaceflight era MBTs, such as the M1 Abrams, fielded by the United States of America, the T-80, fielded by the USSR ( Succeeded by the Russian Federation ), and the Leopard 2A4, fielded by Germany.

[- Deployment

"Stand by for Titanfall."

— A common saying for Titan deployments

Most Titans were typically deployed into battle via the process of a "Titanfall". This involves the Titan being launched out of a starship hangar bay at hyper-sonic velocities in a manner similar to a Drop Pod. This deployment method is extremely precise and allowed the Titan to arrive on the ground in under a minute.

While on a starship, Titans were constructed on-site from parts on the ship before being ready to drop. This process could take under five minutes to assemble the Titan from pre-existing parts.

Once a battle was concluded, the IMC and the Frontier Militia utilized the Widow transport craft to help transport Titans back into orbit, to be ready for re-deployment.

[- Pilots

It requires extensive training to effectively operate a Titan, especially in combat. Titan Pilots are rated by "certifications", most of which apply to civilian applications. The most prestigious certification is the Full Combat Certification - a widely published series of tests that grade a Titan Pilot's abilities. Because of the extreme physical and mental challenges of mastering both Titan combat and dismounted parkour movement, a fully combat certified Titan Pilot is a rare find, and the combat skills of active Pilots in the field varies wildly throughout The Frontier. Pilots are also known to become very attached to their Titans, as in the case of Pilot Jack Cooper ( RET. ) and BT-7274, as they both rely upon each other to fight and survive effectively. It is also not uncommon for Pilots to personalize their Titan chassis with Nose Art, Paint Jobs and Insignias alongside custom modifications and equipment. Despite this, the IMC considers its Titans and Pilots to be interchangeable and disposable where the Militia views each of its new Vanguard Pilot-Titan units as a long-term investment. As a result, an experienced Vanguard Titan-Pilot team is far more flexible and deadlier than any single IMC Titan and Pilot on the Frontier.

[- Variants

There are several variants of Titan employed throughout The Frontier. All currently employed variants, with the exception of the Vanguard and Monarch, are based on the Atlas, Ogre and Stryder-Class Titans.

Pre-Demeter Variants

Prior to the Battle of Demeter, Titans had highly customizable loadouts and flexible designs, based on Pilot preference. This was due to the increased availability and lower costs for construction while supply lines to the Core Systems were intact. Those variants employed after the destruction of the Demeter gateway ( See below ) are much more specialized and less flexible in their roles.

· Atlas - The Atlas is the workhorse of the Titan world and has served in some form or another for countless decades, and likely will continue to for countless more. Equipped with the Damage Core and two dashes, the Atlas is a versatile middle-road Titan.

· Assault Titan - A specialized Atlas Titan equipped with an XO-16 Chaingun and Survivor.

· Mortar Titan - A specialized Atlas Titan equipped with a Quad Rocket and Particle Wall. After the Battle of Demeter, Tone Titans were seen filling this role.

· Ogre - The H-KA02/a Ogre, commonly referred to as "Hammond Robotics' 800-pound gorilla", is a Heavy Titan. Its heavy armor and Shield Core made up for any speed it lacked on the battlefield.

· Nuke Titan - A suicide bomber Titan that uses its armored shell to transport a Massive Payload to deal heavy damage against entrenched positions. Can also be deployed as a Legion.

· Tank Titan - A specialized Ogre Titan equipped with an 40mm Cannon and Shield Core.

· Stryder - Hammond Robotics' premiere in fast-attack Titan design, the Stryder was a lightweight, agile Titan suited for hit-and-run attacks with its Dash Core.

· Arc Titan - A specialized Stryder Titan equipped with an Arc Cannon and Arc Field. The Arc Field can also be seen on the Ronin chassis.

· Artillery Titan - A specialized Stryder Titan equipped with an Quad Rocket and Regen Booster.

Post-Demeter Variants

In the wake of the Battle of Demeter, Titan variants became much more rigid in their deployment and structure, due to resource and material shortages incurred by the loss of many vital IMC robotics factories. Even after the end of the Typhon Liberation War, these variants do not possess recharging energy shields and have one less dash available to them than their Pre-Demeter counterparts (With the exception of Ogre titans). Their loadouts are also static, likely to make mass production and field repair of standard components easier and less resource intensive.

· Ion - An Atlas-based Titan designed around the operation of Directed Energy Weapons (DEWs) such as the Laser Shot, Splitter Rifle and Laser Core. Ion's aforementioned abilities, along with her Vortex Shield, all drain energy from a shared energy pool.

· Scorch - An Ogre-based Heavy Titan designed around the operation of incendiary weapons. Scorch employs thermite and fire to burn through clustered targets and heavily wooded areas.

· Northstar - A Stryder-based Titan, designed around the use of the Plasma Railgun and the use of flight.

· Brute - A specialized loadout based on Northstar, employing a Quad Rocket and Vortex Shield.

· Ronin - A CQC-based Stryder Titan that combines maneuverability, agility, a shotgun and a Broadsword to wreak havoc among enemy lines.

· Tone - Named after its use of Sonar, Atlas-based Tone combines the 40mm Tracker Cannon with missile barrages to deal heavy damage.

· Sniper Titan - Tone Titans deployed by the IMC, for the purpose of suppressing defending forces.

· Legion - A heavy Titan of Ogre descent, Legion employs a large rotary cannon and aggressive sustained counterfire to deal an unrelenting field of fire upon potential enemies.

· Monarch - A Vanguard-based titan created by Vinson Dynamics who wields the XO16A2 Chaingun. Monarch had a rearm ability along with a Rocket Salvo and an Energy Siphon that makes her a threat on the battlefield.


	4. Chapter 3

Year: 2354  
Planet: Shanxi, southern hemisphere  
Day one: 16:34 local time ( 29-hour clock )

We're on our way to the science team's location at the alien ruins. Well… We were. A small canyon, just wide enough to stop all of us from crossing, is in our way. Some of the riflemen, led by David Anderson, are looking for a way to get across the canyon, but so far, no dice. Of course, CV could throw me across, but that'd be leaving my riflemen behind.  
"Ma'am?" It's David and his team. I turn to face them. "Find anything?" David nods. "We found an area that's not as wide as the rest of the canyon… and it has a ledge across. We should be cross over safely"

I nod. "How wide is the ledge?"

"Not very wide. It'd probably be best if we crossed over one at a time"

I nod again. "We could increase the flow of traffic if I used my grapple as a temporary hand-rail. Any trees on the other side of the ledge?" David nods. I breathe a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness. CV, we within transmission range of the Science Team's Camp?"

"Pilot, we are not within transmission range. Even if we were, these canyon walls are laced with heavy metals. We cannot transmit until we get past them"  
I shake my head. One more thing to worry about.

"Alright then. What about tracking? My signal good and strong?"

"Yes, although I'm getting some interference from the ruins. I cannot track you at long ranges"

I nod. "Alright. I'll try not to get too far ahead" I turn and follow David and his team to the ledge. After a short hike, we arrive at the section. "You weren't kidding when you said it wasn't very wide"

David shakes his head. "I rarely kid, ma'am"

I nod. "So, after I latch onto the tree, we'll start sending troopers across"

[-]

Day one: 17:12 local time ( 29-hour clock )

"Ma'am, that's the last of them" I hear David shout across the canyon. I nod, and release the hitch holding me in place. After crossing, I grin. "Never get tired of that"

David nods. "It does look like fun". I smirk at him. "You have no idea"

I see David smirk. "So, what kind of Titan are you paired with? Just out of curiosity" I nod. It's a fair question, after all. "CV? She's a Monarch class mark 2 Titan. Based off the Vanguard class Titans that the SRS uses, like my dad's Titan, BT-7274. However, she's _heavily _modified. I've spent more time tinkering with her internals than I have on assignments"

I hear David whistle. "What kind of modifications have you made?"

[-]

Day one: 19:22 local time ( 29-hour clock )

"Feels like we've been walking forever"

I nod in agreement. "We should be within transmission range soon. CV?"

"Indeed, Pilot. I am also picking up intermittent transmissions from the science camp. It would seem that we are late, and that they are discussing… something about a mission deeper into the ruins. I cannot understand all of it"

I offer a sympathetic smile. "Well, keep trying to contact them. Soon as you can, let them know we'll be arriving before evening sets in"

"So how long have you been paired with CV?" I hear David ask. I face him. "Paired with, or known? Because I've only been paired with CV for just over a year now"

David shrugs. "Known, then, I guess"

I nod. "I've known CV since forever"

"Really? How's that?"

I shake my head from side to side. "CV used to be Mom's Titan, back when she was section commander of the 6-4"

David blinks. _That_ caught him off guard. "Your mom was Jill Gates?"

I smirk. "_Is _Jill Gates. Jill Gates Cooper, after she married Dad. She's still kicking around, running the odd job with Dad"

David smirks, and raises an eyebrow. "No wonder you're such a smartass. You have a daredevil dad and a kickass mom"

I nod. "Plus, I have a giant robot BFF"

[-]

Day one: 20:13 local time ( 29-hour clock )

I take a look at the afternoon sun. "CV, are we within transmission range?"

"Pilot, we are within transmission range. In fact, I have sent the message to the science team. They are eagerly awaiting our arrival"

I nod. "What's our current ETA?"

"We will be arriving soon. According to my sensors, we should be seeing the entrance to the ruins as we cross over this next ridge. Temperatures in the area are elevated significantly compared to the surrounding area – "

That was enough for me. "Troopers! Warmth over the next ridge! Let's get out of this cold before we all freeze to death!". The response I get is a loud roar as all the troopers pick up their pace, as if granted extra stamina by –

"Pilot, I'm detecting movement on the edge of my sensor range. It appears someone is leaving the ruins"

I nod. "Welcome party, I bet. Let's go say hi"


	5. Chapter 4

Day one: 20:19 local time ( 29-hour clock )

"Finally, you're here! I'm the lead researcher, Dr. Paul Grayson. I'm assuming you're Lieutenant Commander Melissa Cooper?"  
I see Cooper nod. I hadn't expected her to be at such a high rank, especially at 21. I knew she was a Pilot, but at 21, I was expecting her to be a Captain at most, not…  
I'm getting distracted. I nod to the other squad leaders, and we form up. "Lieutenant Commander, rifleman squads awaiting orders"  
It's barely noticeable, but I see Cooper slump with disappointment. I recall our conversation back on the "Valor's Edge" about how she hated being treated like this, and honestly, I hate it too. But protocol has to be followed, despite what I think about it.

Cooper turns to face me. "Your squad will be assigned to patrol the entrance area. Echo squad will swap duties with Bravo squad every four hours. Charlie and Delta squads will patrol the unexplored interior of the ruins. Breaks will take place at the top of each hour, for fifteen minutes each. Am I clear, Rifleman Anderson?"

I nod, and turn to the other squads. "We have our orders. Move out, rifleman squads!"

[-]

Day one: 21:15 local time ( 29-hour clock )

Patrols like this make it easy to think about things. No scurrying for cover, no dodging incoming fire, no scrambling as a Titan drops on our latest home.  
I let out a short sigh. I see one of my riflemen, Cameron, I think, walking towards me. I nod as he approaches. "Rifleman Cameron. Something on your mind?"  
Cameron nods. "Just thinking about our Pilot friend, sir. You two got chatty during the hike up to the ruins. What's your thoughts about her?"  
My thoughts? Heh. I got a lot of them. But I can tell where Cameron's train of thought is going.

"You wanna get in good with our Pilot friend? Well, I should warn you. She's kind of a smartass. And if she's anything like her parents, you're gonna have a hard time impressing her"

I see Cameron slump. "No chance, huh?"

I shake my head. "Never said that, rifleman. You just have your work cut out for you. That said, you're gonna have to get your Pilot's certification if you want a chance of catching her eye"

Cameron's left eyebrow goes up. "Why? What, is she some big-shot's daughter?"

I chuckle. "You could say that. She's the daughter of Jack Cooper, hero of Typhon"

"Shit, I _do _have my work cut out for me"

I nod, and Cameron grins. "Best get started then, eh?"

[-]

Day one: 28:32 local time ( 29-hour clock )

I grumble as CV and I head back to the camp. "Eight hours and not a single new thing"

"You could not have expected to have a breakthrough the first day of our arrival, Pilot Cooper"

I sigh, and nod. "You're right. But still, eight hours and nothing new? You'd think we'd at least find some kind of hint"

"Perhaps we'll find something tomorrow, Pilot Cooper"  
I nod, hopping off CV as we arrive at camp. The squads are back too, getting ready for the nightshifts. I see Anderson and another rifleman chatting by the small fire we got going. I walk over and pull off my helmet. "Good patrol?"

Anderson nods. "Quiet is always good, ma'am"

I close my eyes. Screw protocol, this is a science mission, not a combat mission. "Anderson, just call me Melissa"

I can tell David's shocked. "But protocol –"

"Screw protocol. The Frontier War's been over for two decades. We're sitting in a science camp while helping eggheads activate that big ol' construct sitting on the edge of the system. I _don't think _we're gonna get jumped by some IMC bot looking to harvest our home for fuel"

David shakes his head. "See what I mean, Cameron?"

The rifleman, who I presume to be Cameron, nods. "You did say she's a smartass"

I raise my eyebrows. "Someone been telling tales about my snarky ways?"

Cameron grins. "Only good ones, Ma'a- I mean, Melissa"

I direct my gaze to Cameron and smirk. "Did I say you could call me by my first name, Rifleman?"

"Nope, but you did just say, and I quote, 'screw protocol'. If you're not gonna worry about protocol, then neither am I"

I grin, and stand up. "Well boys, I better get going. Wanna talk with Pops before I hit the hay"

I walk over to my terminal and open up the messaging system. It takes a moment before Dad picks up. "Hey Dad. How's things? Have a good day so far?"

Dad nods. "Your mother and I just finished a free running course around the inner-city circuit here. How about you? Find any interesting artifacts yet?"

I shake my head. "Spent most of the day hiking up here. You know they dropped four rifleman squads along with CV and I?"

Dad shakes his head. "Four squads? That seems a little… excessive"

I nod. "Yah. They're getting ready for nightshifts right now.  
I stop and think a moment. "One of the squad leaders is an Anderson"

That got Dad's attention. "Like Eli Anderson?"

I nod. "Yah"

"Huh. Don't say anything, but I'll check in with Graves later, see if Eli left a kid behind. How old?"

"Mid-thirties, I'd guess"

Dad shakes his head. "Kid would be about that old now… been a little over three decades since Typhon after all. Anyways, I'll let you go. Talk tomorrow?"

I nod, and smile. "Talk to you in the morning, Dad"

[-]

Frontier Alliance Codex

NAME: Jack Cooper

AGE: Sixty-Eight

OCCUPATION: Pilot, retired. Paired with Vanguard-class Titan BT-7274

RELATIONS: Jill Gates Cooper, wife. Melissa B. Cooper, daughter.

BIO: Jack, also known as the Hero of Typhon, is a veteran of the Frontier Liberation War ( formerly known as the Frontier Conflict ). He was instrumental in defeating the IMC ( Interstellar Manufacturing Corporation ) and is directly responsible for the death of General Marder, of the ARES division of IMC. He was invited to join the Apex Predators Mercenary Group after single-handedly defeating most of the Apex Predators on the planet Typhon. He ultimately refused, joining up with the SRS after Typhon, and later, joining the mercenary group 6-4, headed by Section Commander Jill Gates. A self-declared daredevil, his actions during the remainder of the War were some of the riskiest to date – no other pilot, save for his wife, Jill Cooper, has been as reckless or as effective on the field

[-]

NAME: BT-7274

AGE: Current Chassis is a Vanguard Mark seven class chassis, aged twelve years. Current AI Data core is aged at thirty-two years. Age of AI matrix is thirty-seven years.

OCCUPATION: Vanguard Titan paired with retired Pilot Jack Cooper

RELATIONS: Captain Tai Lastimosa, Pilot ( DECEASED ). Jack Cooper, Pilot.

BIO: BT-7274, also known as Bee-Tee, is a veteran Titan of the Frontier Liberation War ( formerly known as the Frontier Conflict ). He has been paired with two pilots – Captain Tai Lastimosa, his original pilot, and retired Pilot Jack Cooper. He is one of the original Vanguard-class Titans, serving in the Demeter and Typhon Campaigns. BT is unique – he's the first titan to survive by transferring to his Pilot's helmet, a now-common practice among Pilots and Titans.

[-]

ALRIGHTY! Here's the fourth chapter, and the first of my creative burn! Fortunately, I've got a lot of ideas about how the rest of the arc is gonna go. Also, I did a _little _retcon regarding David's age in chapter 2. Given his last name, I'm sure you can guess why! ( Hint – his dad was on Typhon before Jack )


	6. Chapter 5

Day two: 08:30 local time ( 29-hour clock )

I pop my neck as I wake up. I take a look at the clock as I yawn. Eight-thirty. Six hours till noon.  
"Good morning, Pilot Cooper"

I scratch my head. "Morning CV. Anything interesting happen during the night?"

"No anomalies noted in the past eight hours, Pilot Cooper"

I nod, ever so slightly. "Thanks, CV"

"Would you like me to run basic decon?"

I shake my head in agreement. "In lieu of a good bath, yes. Unless someone was clever enough to rig a shower somewhere here"

"I detect no shower mechanisms in the vicinity, Pilot Cooper"

I sigh. "Alright then. Run basic decon"

"Running decon"

A field pulses through the center of CV's frame, cleansing CV's interior mechanisms and myself. "Decon complete"  
I pull the hatch at the top of CV's pod and hop out. Good thing about CV's decon subsystems is that I can sleep in my suit and be completely cleaned the next morning.  
"Morning Melissa"

I nod to David. "David. Sleep well?"

"Ask me after I'm done with my bean juice"

I chuckle. "Bean juice?"

David takes a large swig from his cup and slams it down on the counter. Thank goodness for metal cups. "Bean juice"

I smirk. "That's the first time I've heard coffee called that"

David nods. "Catches most people off guard. There's more coffee over the firepit"  
I nod, then go get myself a cup of coffee

[-]

Day two: 10:36 local time ( 29-hour clock )

"Ma'am, Charlie Actual here. We're detecting some kind of proximity signal. I'm guessing we tripped something during our patrol and it's going off now. Going to investigate now, will update when we center in"

I look to CV with a wild grin on my face. "Alright Charlie Squad. Keep me updated"  
I turn to Doctor Grayson. "We have something!"

The good doctor grins as well. "Finally! Guys, start packing up the camp, we'll be heading deeper into the ruins"

"Bravo, Delta, and Echo squads, form up on me. We're about to relocate"

I climb up into CV's piloting chamber. "What do you think we'll find, CV?"

"Something new, I expect. Perhaps a hint as to what the construct is?"

I grin. "Here's hoping"

"Squads Bravo, Delta, and Echo have arrived"

"Alright. Open up the hatch" I take a look at the squads. "Okay, Charlie squad found something deep in the ruins, so while the eggheads pack things up, we're gonna go make sure the area is devoid of any mechanical traps or the like. We clear?"

David nods. "Clear as crystal, ma'am"

I nod, then sit back in CV's cockpit. "Move out!"

[-]

Day two: 12:49 local time ( 29-hour clock )

"Ma'am, Charlie Actual. We've located the source of the signal. It appears to be a large spire of some kind. We believe it may have the answers our eggheads are looking for"

I nod. "Good copy, Charlie Actual. Bravo, Delta, and Echo squads are en-route, and will help secure the area before our eggheads arrive. How copy?"

"Good copy. Will perform local recon. Over and out"

I sigh, relieved. "Well, at least it'll be easy to find our new campsite"

"A giant spire, in an open area? Yah, shouldn't be a hassle"

I smirk. "CV, you getting snarky with me?"

"I would never, Pilot Cooper"

"Right"

I hop out of CV's chassis and start walking with Bravo Squad. "Melissa"

I nod. "David"

"Charlie Squad find our signal source?"

I nod again. "Giant spire in a big open area"

David shakes his head. "Crazy"

"You're telling me"

I look at David. "Hey, was your dad Eli Anderson?"

David gives me a confused, shocked look. "Yah, how'd you find out?"

"Your last name. Dad was curious"

David shakes his head. "Heh. Of course he was. You know your dad beat _my _dad's record in the gauntlet, right?"

I nod. "And I beat _his_ record when I ran the gauntlet. Oh, you should've seen the look on Field Commander Briggs' face when I cleared the finish line"

"I'm calling bullshit"

I turn to face him, an eyebrow high and a grin on my face. "Call Field Commander Briggs if you don't believe me. I'm not going to lie to you, David"

I hear Cameron chuckle, along with the other two riflemen. "I think that's the first time I've heard Anderson curse on this little trip, ma'am"

"And there's our giant spire. Charlie Squad, we see the giant spire. How we looking?"

"All clear ma'am. Campsite is prepped and ready for our eggheads"

[-]

Day two: 13:26 local time ( 29-hour clock )

I nod as Doctor Grayson and his team arrive. "Welcome to the camp, Doc. Make yourself at home"

Grayson nods. "Thank you, Lieutenant Commander Cooper. Now, what are your thoughts on this… giant spire construct?"

I look to the Spire. "We think it's the main activation and communications array with the construct. We've found some symbols in the area that we saw on the construct on our way to Shanxi"

Grayson nods. "That's good to hear. Perhaps we'll also uncover some record of why this construct wasn't activated… or how it came to be deactivated. In any case, it looks like we'll have an interesting and productive time here"

I nod. "Let's take a look at the terminals here, then"

[-]

Day two: 16:42 local time ( 29-hour clock )

I finish cleaning my rifle for the umpteenth time as Charlie Squad returns from their patrol. Our turn now.  
"Bravo Squad, form up"

Cameron, Lyon, and Burke walk over. "Patrol time, boss?" Cameron asks.  
I nod.

"Finally. Getting bored of watching Lt. Cmdr. Cooper tap away at a terminal" Burke says.

I turn to face Burke. "Even with that view?"

Lyon chuckles. "You know how protocol is. Can't fraternize a whole lot with the higher ups, even when they look that good"

I shake my head. "Move out"

"Anything we need to look for, boss?" I hear Cameron ask

"Not really. We're in a secure location, surrounded by defenses, and not a hint of hostile wildlife to bother us. Unless something drops on top of our camp, which is highly unlikely, I doubt we'll see any action"

I hear Burke sigh. "I hate boring posts"

I nod. "Me too, but at least the pay's good"

Everyone laughs at that.  
Our patrol is rather quiet after that. We make our rounds, thinking about home, or our next assignment, or whether or not we'll see a conflict in our lifetimes. My thoughts return to my parents. The few memories I have of Dad before he went to Typhon. The stories Mother told me of the Militia and the SRS. Eventually, I find myself thinking about something new, but something that shouldn't surprise me:  
Piloting my own Titan.  
It's a possibility, to be sure. If I trained hard enough, I could get Pilot certification and get my own Titan. If I did, what titan would I pick though?  
Ion?  
For a moment, I picture myself in an Ion cockpit, pouring automatic fire in close quarters, destroying all with a massive laser core. It's powerful, but doesn't appeal to me.  
What about Northstar? With the improvements to her kit, and the swapping out of a plasma railgun for a quad launcher, I could hover above the battlefield, raining death and endless missiles upon enemies. It does have a certain appeal, but I shake my head.  
Of course, I could pick -  
"Hey boss, you there?"

I nod. Heh. Got distracted. "Yah, yah. I'm here. Just thinking. What's up Cameron?"

Cameron shakes his head. "Word from the Lt. Cmdr. Eggheads found a working terminal, apparently, and got it legible enough to tell us what we're doing here"

"And? What's that?"

"Boss, apparently, it's called a Mass Relay, and it requires this new rock called element zero to function. Boss lady wants us to find some, if we can"

I nod. Makes sense that the big construct would require some magic space rocks to work. "Alright then. Tell Lt. Cmdr. Cooper that we'll keep our eyes peeled"

[-]

Well, got chapter 5 done! Two more chapters and this arc should be complete ( I say should be, but this could take a bit ) In any case, I felt I should mention that I've set up communities on Discord and on Reddit if you wanna join and hang out with me ( Really, I don't mind. I'm a huge freakin' extrovert )

Discord: /EGApJWS

Reddit: r/Random_Writings/


	7. Chapter 6

Day two: 19:56 local time ( 29-hour clock )

"Cameron, any signs of that magic space rock here?"

Cameron shakes his head. "Not a one, boss"  
We've been looking for this element zero for a little over three hours now. About a quarter hour after we got the call from Melissa, we get a description of what a deposit looks like: electric blue in what appears to be granite. Burke and Lyon have taken to calling it "eezo". Kind of catchy, actually. Better than "element zero" or "magic space rock", in any case  
I'm getting distracted again.  
"Burke, signs?"

Burke shakes his head. "I think we'll have more luck in the next sector. There's just nothing in this area that screams 'eezo is here', boss"

I nod. "You're probably right. Lyon, finish up your scans, then pack it up. We're heading the next area"

Lyon nods. "Yessir"  
I take one last scan of my surroundings, then head over to the exit. Cameron is the first to join me, followed by Lyon, and then Burke.  
"Ready to move out sir"

I nod. "Move out, Bravo Squad"

[-]

Day two: 20:32 local time ( 29-hour clock )

"CV, any odd energy signatures?"

"Pilot Cooper, besides the obvious, there is nothing new to find here. I recommend we move to the next sector"

I nod. "Any squads in the next sector?"

"Bravo Squad, led by Rifleman Grade 3 David Anderson, is in the next sector"

"Well, let's get moving then"

I start moving to the next sector. "Why is everything grey?"

"What do you mean, Pilot Cooper?"

"The walls. The floors. The bits of ceiling in the sectors we've searched. Everything is grey"

"You forgot that bit of navy blue three sectors back"

"My point remains. Almost everything is grey"

"And you're complaining about appearances"

She's right. We're not here to redecorate the ruins, we're here to activate the mass relay and find out what's beyond the Frontier  
We're in the next sector. I see David and walk over. He sees me, and nods. "Melissa"

I nod back. "David. Any luck here?"

David nods. "We've seen some rubble that looks like it came from an eezo deposit, but not much else. You?"

I shake my head. "Nothing. Wait – eezo?"

David shrugs. "Beats 'element zero' and 'magic space rock', so that's what we're calling it"

I nod. It does make a weird kind of sense. "Eezo. I like the sound of it"

"Heh. That'll make Burke's and Lyon's day"

I turn to CV. "Anything out of the ordinary? Something we can track?"

"I am detecting a subtle energy signature deeper in this sector. It is comparable to the 'proximity signal' Charlie Squad discovered that led us to the spire, but only as a baseline"

I nod. "So, they share base qualities, but not much else. Sounds like a solid lead to me. How far from our current position is that signature?"

"Less than a half-klick, Pilot Cooper"

I grin. "Bravo Squad, on me! We have a signal to trace!"

[-]

Day two: 21:39 local time ( 29-hour clock )

It's a quick jog to the source of the energy signature CV detected. We arrive at…  
"David, what do you make of this?"

"Looks like a refinery of some sort, ma'am"

"Okay, so I'm _not_ going crazy. Good to know"

"To be fair, a little instability is required for Pilot training"

I turn to look at CV. "She really is getting some snark" I say to David.

"Really? What a surprise"

I cock an eyebrow and stare daggers at David. "Don't you start too"

David chuckles. "Bravo Squad, let's get this place up and running"

I activate my comm.  
"Grayson, it's Cooper"

"I hear you Pilot. Find an element zero deposit?"

"Better than that. We found an eezo deposit and a refinery adjacent to it. We should be able to activate the relay soon"

"That's goo- wait. Eezo?"

"Long story. Ask me when we get back. I'm working with Bravo Squad right now"

"Alright. Keep me posted. Grayson out"

I shake my head. "CV?"

"Looks like the refinery automatically mines the eezo deposit when it's activated"

"So all we have to do is power it up then. David, how're we coming?"

David turns to face me. "It's coming along well, ma'am. By our estimates, we should have this up inside ten minutes"

"CV, how idea how long the refinery will take to produce some refined eezo?"

"Scans can't produce a running time, Pilot Cooper"

"So we'll have to wait and see, basically"

[-]

Day two: 22:43 local time ( 29-hour clock )

Burke finally managed to activate the refinery. So now we're waiting while the machinery produces some refined eezo. Melissa is giving Admiral Graves an update while we watch the refinery. It's about as exciting as watching paint dry on a wall. I see Melissa hop down and walk over  
"Admiral have anything to say?"

Melissa nods. "Yah. Good job, all the usual praises about completing an objective"

I nod. "Not surprising. Well, what's next?"

I hear a clunk, and turn to face the end of the refinery. "Well, looks like we're back in business. Lyon, Cameron, get that packed up and ready. Burke, on me"  
Melissa is on the horn with Grayson.  
"Yah, the refinery just finished. Bravo Squad's getting it packed and ready to move. You figure out the activation subsystems?"

"Yah, we're just waiting on delivery now. Per your recommendation, Pilot, we've recalled Charlie, Delta, and Echo squads"

"Okay. We'll see you guys soon"

I shake my head. "Eggheads sound eager"

Melissa nods. "Of course. _I'm _excited too. We're about to find out what's past the Frontier!"

[-]

Day two: 23:15 local time ( 29-hour clock )

It's funny how quick time flies when things are coming together. We're back at the science camp, while Grayson's team inserts the refined Eezo into a repository at the base of the spire. The giant spire whirs into life as the eezo is inserted.  
"Pilot Cooper, the spire is generating a signal"

I nod. "That makes sense"  
The rest of the machinery whirs to life, lights appearing all over the walls. I, along with Grayson's team, Bravo, Charlie, Delta, and Echo squads, turn to face the giant spire. It shoots a giant beam! Electric blue, like the eezo deposit.

I call Admiral Graves. "Sir, the Relay is about to be activated. Does the Valor's Edge see a bright, electric blue beam coming from the planet?"

"Pilot Cooper, we see it. Prepare your teams for pickup. We'll see you soon"

[-]

On board the MCS Valor's Edge, 24:00 ship time ( tuned to Shanxi's 29-hour clock )

I nod to the admiral as we board. Mom and Dad are here too, smiling. I smirk. "The gang's all here, Admiral"

Admiral Graves nods. "Good. Let's find out where this Mass Relay takes us. Captain, full power to engines"  
The captain nods. We feel the dampeners kick in as the ship flies towards the Relay. It doesn't look lifeless now – the core at the end of the relay is pulsing the same electric blue as the beam we activated on Shanxi. What appears to be bolts of lightning arc toward us as we approach the relay, latching onto the ship… and slinging us into the unknown.  
In an instant, we're flung across the stars, and greeted by what appears to be a large space station, with a ring at the center, surrounded by five large arms attached to the ring. Several ships, all much larger than our small cruiser, move towards us.  
"Admiral, we're being hailed"

Admiral Graves nods. "Open a channel"

The admiral sighs. "This is Admiral Marcus Graves of the Frontier Militia Fleet. Who am I addressing?"

Silence. For several minutes. Makes sense they can't understand us, whoever "they" are. "Admiral, we're receiving a datapacket. Should I open it up?"

The admiral nods. "Let's find out what they have to say"

"Opening up the packet… it has a first contact package, as well as translation codes so we can understand them. There are several races mentioned here… Turian, Asari, Salarian, Volus, Elcor, among others. They claim to be part of the "Citadel Council"

Admiral Graves nods. "Prepare a first contact package, then hail them"

The crewman nods. "Package prepared… and sent. Hailing them"

"This is Captain Abradas of the CPV "Honor's Word", a Turian vessel stationed in defense of the Citadel. Your vessel is to dock at Zakera Ward. Our councilors wish to speak with you"

[-]

Well, that's chapter 6 done! One more chapter to go, then the second arc begins!  
WE ACTUALLY MADE IT THIS FAR  
Shout-outs!  
The Big Tank! Thanks for being a fan!


	8. Chapter 7

Day Cycle, Citadel Presidium

Council Halls

Year: 2354

Admiral Graves nods to the three aliens standing in front of us.  
"Councilors. I am Admiral Marcus Graves. I understand you wished to speak with myself, my crew, and my teams?"

The one in the center, a Turian, I'm told, nods slightly. He looks a lot like a walking bird, or perhaps a raptor. "Yes. I am Councilor Sparatus, representative of the Turian Empire"

The alien to his left, an Asari, nods as well. She looks a lot like a blue woman with tentacle fringes. "And I am Councilor Tevos, representative of the Asari Republics"

The alien to Sparatus' right, a Salarian, nods too. He looks like someone took the aliens from humanity's fictions, added two slightly fleshy horns, and gave them pale skin. "And I am Councilor Valern, representative of the Salarian Union. We greet you, Admiral Marcus Graves, and your fellows, and welcome you to the Citadel"

Admiral Graves nods. "Thank you, Councilors. Now, what did you wish to discuss?"

I lean against the wall. CV's watching through my helmet feed – she couldn't fit on the elevator.

"Your first contact packet explained a lot about your culture, recent history, and the technology you humans use, and frankly, we're surprised. Your race is the first that didn't use the Mass Relays to explore space"

Admiral Graves nods. "Yes. Our race originated on the planet Earth, in the Sol system. We developed the Warp Drive to cover great distances in space, although it is fuel intensive. During our exploration, we came across a group of planets we dubbed "The Frontier". Colonists, mainly veterans of the many wars in the Sol system and those surrounding it, settled numerous planets on the Frontier, forming towns, then cities. However, support waned in the Core systems – the Core being the Sol system and those systems nearby"

Sparatus nods. "We can relate. The Turian Empire spans a number of systems, and some two thousand years ago, we underwent the Reunification War, bringing the colonies back under our control"

Admiral Graves takes a long look at the Turian representative. "So, your species reconquered your colonies and brought them under unified control"

Sparatus nods. "Yes"

Admiral Graves sighs. "Councilor, I am not from Earth, or the Core sectors. My home is on the Frontier Alliance's Capital, a planet called Harmony"

_That_ surprises Councilor Sparatus. "You mean to say…"

"Yes, Councilor. We won our war. The Frontier Alliance is separate from Earth, and the Core sectors. We fought a long war – seventeen years long – defending our homes, our families, our _lives,_ from those that would exploit and use us as meaningless fodder"

Councilor Tevos turns to Valern, then back at us. "So, there is another faction of Humanity out there, that does not know about the Mass Relays?"

Admiral Graves nods. "Quite so, Councilor Tevos. They are controlled by the Interstellar Manufacturing Corporation and its subsidies"

"I see"

Admiral Graves lets out a long sigh. We can tell he's getting tired. "Councilor, understand that we on the Frontier were abandoned by the IMC long before they attacked us. When they came, they attacked us. No offer of diplomacy was given, no deal brokered. A demand, for resources they did not earn, for a mere pittance"

Sparatus nods. "And when you refused, they tried to seize these resources?"

Admiral Graves nods. "I do not know the circumstances of your Reunification War, but I highly doubt that your war is comparable to the one we fought"

Sparatus shakes his head. "No, it is not. Obviously, your fight was one to secure freedom from a tyrannical oppressor"

Admiral Graves nods. "I'm glad you see"

Valern nods. "Perhaps if we encounter them, we can broker some kind of reunification between – "

Admiral Graves shakes his head. "We appreciate the offer, Councilor Valern, but the IMC won't attempt negotiations – If they can't buy it cheap, they'll simply steal it"

Councilor Tevos lowers her head. "A shame, then"

"Yes"

Valern's horns twitch slightly. "Tell us about the technologies you use – specifically these 'Titans'. What role do they play in your culture?"

Admiral Graves nods to Dad, who steps forward. "I was expecting this. Councilors, I am Jack Cooper, retired Pilot, and veteran of the Frontier Liberation War. I am paired with BT-7274, a Vanguard-class Titan"

The three councilors nod. "So, what is a Titan?"

Dad shakes his head. "Not a what – a who. Titans are large, robotic mechs designed for multiple purposes. BT was designed from the ground up as a combat titan, based partially off of Hammond Robotics' Atlas Titan. There are others as well, Titans used for emergency services, construction purposes, et cetera, et cetera"

Tevos raises her brow. "You said, 'not a what – a who'. What do you mean?"

Dad sighs. "Exactly what I meant, Councilor. Each Titan is his or her own person, depending on how their Artificial Intelligence is programmed"

_That_ shocked the council. "You… have developed AI?"

Dad nods. "Why, is that a problem?"

Sparatus sighs. "AIs are forbidden in Citadel Space. For a little over two hundred and seventy galactic cycles, in fact"

Dad shakes his head. "Why is that?"

Councilor Tevos looks to Sparatus. "The Quarians, mentioned in the first contact packet you received, developed synthetic life – known as the geth – to assist them with menial tasks on their home world of Rannoch almost three hundred years ago. As more of these 'geth' were manufactured, their intelligence grew until hostilities broke out. The result – Rannoch is controlled by the geth, behind the Perseus Veil – and the Quarians live on their Migrant Fleet, without a planet to call their own"

Dad sighs. "Well, isn't that a pickle"

Tevos rubs her forehead. "Yes, it is troublesome. However – "

Dad raises his hand. "Just stop. I already know what you're going to ask, and no, I'm not going to give up my best friend. BT has saved my life and millions of other lives with his actions, and I'm not going to let him be dismantled because your rules say he can't exist – and I know a number of fellow Pilots who would back me up, my _daughter _included"

I grin. Thank goodness I have my helmet on.

Valern sighs. "Perhaps, then, we could interview BT-7274? Assess what kind of risk he might pose, if any?"

Sparatus turns to Valern. "Surely you're not serious. They are AI, they need to be dismantled before they revolt"

Valern, along with Tevos, turns to face Sparatus. "Sparatus, I am quite serious. You just heard the man speak, as well as I did. Unless your ears are packed with wool?"

Sparatus glares at the Salarian. "Fine. But I insist on bringing C-Sec, in case they turn hostile"

[-]

Zakera Ward Docks, Citadel Station, Day Cycle

"_This_ is BT?" Valern exclaims. "BT-7274?"

Dad nods. "Yep. Vanguard-class Titan, and my best friend for the past thirty-three years"

Valern tugs a little at his collar. I can tell he's nervous. "O-okay then… BT-7274, who are you? What is your purpose?"

BT's eye blinks open. "Hello, Jack. I assume we successfully passed through the relay, since an alien is standing in front of me"

Dad nods. "He's got some questions. His fellows want to make sure you're not gonna go nuts and kill all of us"

BT's eye closes in, focusing on Valern. "I see. Alien, I request you identify yourself, so I may know to whom I am speaking"

Valern nods, sweat beading on his forehead. "I am Councilor Valern, representative of the Salarian Union. Behind me are my colleagues, Councilor Tevos, representative of the Asari Republics, and Councilor Sparatus, representative of the Turian Empire. We wish to know what your view of humankind is"

BT-7274 opens his eye back up, noting the other two councilors behind Valern. Valern is still nervous, but Sparatus has a fighting expression on his face… I think. Can't tell with those plates on him. Tevos is calm, as if she was anticipating this.

"Councilors. My view of humankind is that of a species that aims to improve itself through many means. Technology, philosophy, exploration, it does not matter the means – they will use it. Humans are a species full of energy and passion, and as a result of their attempts to improve themselves, I am proud to stand with them"

Tevos steps forward. "They say you are your own person. Is this true? If so, how is their treatment of you?"

BT's eye centers on Tevos. "You wish to know if they have mistreated me? Jack Cooper, my Pilot, has not. In all the years we have spent as companions, he has never mistreated me"

Sparatus steps forward. "Machine, what are your protocols, if any?"

BT's eye centers on Sparatus. If he's mad, Dad knows. I know if he called CV "machine" _I'd_ be pretty pissed off.  
"Protocol One: Link with Pilot"

Sparatus raises a plate-brow. "What does that mean?"

"Protocol One directs a titan, such as me, to establish a neural link with the pilot, for easier navigation control and assistance when embarked"

Sparatus nods. I can tell he's still pretty mad though. "Okay…"

"Protocol Two: Uphold the mission"

"That one seems pretty straightforward"

"It is supposed to be. Protocol Three: Protect the Pilot"

Sparatus cocks an eye-plate. "You are directed to protect your pilot?"

Dad steps forward. "Even to his own detriment, sometimes. During the Battle of Typhon, he saved my life by pulling me out of the cockpit and throwing me clear of an explosion that started a chain-reaction in the planet's core"

Sparatus turns to face Dad. "Explain"

Dad sighs. "The IMC had found a full-scale fold weapon, repaired it, and made a power core, the Ark, for it. BT and I were the only ones on station who could stop it from firing. However, in the main chamber, we fought a vicious mercenary pilot named Sloane, who crippled BT. With the Fold weapon about to fire, we opened up the chamber mechanism, crawled inside, and prepared to detonate BT's power core. At the last moment, he yanked me out of the cockpit and threw me clear as his core detonated"

Sparatus' mouth was agape. "How, by the spirits, are you still functioning then?"

BT blinks. "I uploaded myself into Jack's helmet as my chassis fell into the ark and detonated. It was only after we left Typhon that I revealed myself via binary code and was uploaded into a new data core"

Sparatus sighs.  
"I see then"

Tevos walks over. "Clearly these Titans don't pose a threat to humanity, surprised as we all are"

Valern nods. "Indeed. Curious, that Humankind, unassisted, has created a stable AI platform and created…"

Valern turns to face Dad. "How many of these Titans have been created?"

Dad scratches the top of his head. "Off the top of my head? At least five thousand, thereabouts"

I see Valern blink. "_A numerous amount_ of stable AI platforms that haven't tried to revolt against their creators en-masse"

Sparatus nods. His mind is elsewhere, I can tell. "Yes, quite the feat"

Admiral Graves turns to face the Councilors. "Does that conclude our business here, Councilors? If so, I must return to Harmony, to share the news"

Tevos nods. "Yes, I think it does. Welcome to Citadel Space, Admiral Graves"

[-]

Frontier Alliance Codex  
\- Citadel  
\- Location: Serpent Nebula, Widow System

Gravity - 1.02 on the Wards, 0.3 on Presidium Ring

Length - 44.7 km ( open )

Diameter - 12.8 km ( open )

Gross weight - 7.11 billion metric tons

The Citadel is an ancient deep-space station, constructed by an extinct space-faring species known as the Protheans. Since the Prothean extinction, a number of different species have come to call the Citadel home. It serves as the political, cultural, and financial capital of the galactic community. To represent their interests, most species maintain embassies on the Presidium, the Citadel's inner ring.

The Citadel Tower, in the center of the Presidium, holds the Citadel Council chambers. Council affairs often have far-reaching effects on the rest of the galactic community. Five arms, known as the wards, extend from the Presidium. Their inner surfaces have been built into cities, populated by millions of inhabitants from across the galaxy, most notably the Turian Empire, the Salarian Union, and the Asari Republics.

The Citadel is virtually indestructible. If attacked, the station can close its arms to form a solid, impregnable shell. For as long as the station has existed, an enigmatic race called the keepers has maintained it.

[-]

Well, that finishes this arc!  
What happens next? We'll see!  
UPDATE: Removed the distinction between IMC and Frontier Militia


	9. Chapter 8

October 2354: Shanxi Relay ( also known as relay 314 by the Council ) is activated, and First Contact is made with the Citadel Council. In the months following First Contact, Shanxi garners a reputation as the "Galactic Doorway", and population increases threefold.

December 2354: The Asari Republics start trading with the Frontier Alliance, and element zero ( also known as "eezo" by the general populace ) refineries are found on planets in the Dakota system. As a result, numerous corporations based out of Harmony send teams of agents to activate the refineries. Eezo-based technologies acquired from the Asari Republics are merged with Warp-based technologies, creating hybrid techs that improve upon both.

March 2355: Turian resentment over the Council's tolerance of Humankind's AI-controlled Titans lead to a split in the Turian Empire, as the worlds of Gothis, Thracia, Trigend, Syglar, and Rocam forcibly secede, declaring themselves the "Hierarchy Resurgent". Empire fleets are dispatched; however, the worlds are heavily fortified, leading to a quick stalemate. Human fleets are invited to bolster the Turian patrol fleets, and Humans begin joining Citadel Security ( also known as C-Sec ).

June 2355: Jon Grissom becomes president of the Frontier Alliance. Sarah Briggs, commander of the Special Recon in the Militia Fleet, promotes Melissa Cooper to Commander of the Marauder Corps after repelling a Batarian Pirate raid in Asari space.

October 2355: One-year anniversary of the Shanxi Relay Activation. President Grissom invites Councilors Sparatus, Tevos, and Valern to join Humankind on Shanxi to celebrate. Sparatus declines, citing concerns about escalations of Separatist assaults on Loyalist planets. Tevos and Valern accept, improving relations between the three factions

November 2355: Turian Separatists claim the planet Invictus. Rumors suggest the Council has dispatched a Spectre to deal with the growing insurgency.

December 2355: Humankind starts fielding new hybrid weaponry, including the R-99 SMG, R-202 Carbine, EVA-9 Shotgun, D-201 Longbow-DMR, and M700 Spitfire LMG. Notable differences include thermal sinks, to mitigate overheating, the lack of a magazine – instead, weapons feed from an internal ammunition block, shaving rounds off and firing them. Some prefer older models, citing reliability issues with the new platforms. Energy-based weapons such as the L-STAR, Volt SMG, and Thunderstar remain unchanged. Popularity with these weapons increase due to the increase of eezo-based kinetic shielding, rather than energy-based limited shields.

February 2356: Elysium, a planet in the Skyllian Verge, is colonized by the Frontier Alliance. It lies on the border between the Batarian Hegemony and the Frontier Alliance. Due to the frequency of pirate raids, large numbers of Anti Orbital Defenses ( A.O.D.s ) are installed on the planet.

April 2356: Batarian pirates attempt to raid Elysium. Forces on the ground witness Batarians using Titans similar to the ones used by the Frontier Alliance. Council representatives pledge to investigate the origin of these Batarian Titans.

July 2356: Turian Separatists attempt to take the planet Oma Ker. However, Loyalist fleets manage to repel the invading fleet. Credit for the Loyalist victory is given to the new Loyalist Admiral, Ravos Kandros, and the daring maneuvers executed by her fleet.

September 2356: Frontier Alliance engineers reveal the first Hybrid engines, an amalgamation of Warp- and Eezo- based technologies. Previously, Frontier ships used two engine blocks, one Warp and one Eezo. While this allowed Frontier ships to use the Mass Relays effectively, using two engine blocks was more resource intensive than the Frontier could manage. The new Hybrid engines are touted as a "Marvel of Human ingenuity and creativity" by Councilors Tevos and Valern, and the Frontier Alliance is granted an Embassy on the Citadel as a result. Cheng "Bish" Lorck, a veteran of the Frontier Liberation War, is selected as Ambassador to the Council, with retired Pilot Jack Cooper, hero of Typhon, acting as Liaison.

October 2356: Second Anniversary of Relay 314's activation commences. President Grissom, joined by Commander Melissa Cooper and Bravo Squad, join the festivities, joined once again by Councilors Tevos and Valern, with Sparatus making an appearance.

November 2356: The Turian Civil War reaches it's second stalemate since the beginning of the conflict. Sources suggest that the Separatists are planning on attacking Frontier and Batarian worlds to collect resources and munitions. Forces are dispatched to Shanxi, to protect it from Separatist assault

December 2356: Sources inside the Batarian Hegemony reveal the source of their Titans: the IMC, specifically Hammond Robotics. As it turns out, Hegemony vessels activated the relay to the Core systems, and discovered the IMC. After a short, but brutal conflict, the IMC took control of the Batarian Hegemony, reducing it to a Vassal state and using it to infiltrate the galactic stage.

[-]

March 15th, 2357

Citadel Presidium

It's been a busy day here on the Citadel. IMC forces managed to get into the Presidium and attempted to assassinate Ambassador Lorck. They didn't expect me though. Heh.  
"Jack, you're looking tired"

I nod. "That happens a lot at my age, Councilor"  
Right. I'm in the private Council chambers, with Bish, Councilor Sparatus, and Councilor Tevos.  
I nod and take a sip of water. "Anyways. We were talking about the IMC?"

Councilor Tevos nods. "Yes. Specifically, their attack on Ambassador Lorck, and how they managed to get on the Presidium undetected"

Bish shakes his head. "I can only think that they've made advances in their cloaking technologies. God knows it was bad enough before, but now…"

Councilor Sparatus nods. "We need to find out the extent of these advancements, and how to guard against them. Do you have any suggestions, Ambassador? You've fought against the IMC before"

Bish nods. "Yes and No. We've started a program to train elite foot soldiers – "

I look to Bish. "What's wrong with Pilots?"

Bish looks over to me. "Pilots, by their very nature, attract a lot of attention – as well as their Titans. We need more covert units for infiltration, spying, that kind of thing. Anyways. It's called the 'N Program', with 'N' standing for 'Nightwatch'. Fitting, given the roles these elite soldiers will fill. However, we don't have any graduates yet"

"So, nothing at the moment"

Bish shakes his head. "I never said nothing. We do have something, a sort of gap-stop while we wait for the 'N Program' to run its course. A covert drop, with cloaked pods, on enemy planets"

"That's… actually really clever. Who came up with the idea?" I ask, already suspecting the source

Bish grins. "Your daughter, Jack. Apparently, she and Bravo Squad's captain came up with the idea after the Batarians started making noise around Elysium"

I grin. "Knew it"

Councilor Sparatus sighs. "It's a ballsy move, but maybe that's what we need these days. Let's get Valern in here. He'll have a means of getting your troopers into a Batarian system, I'm sure"

[-]

"Councilors, Ambassador Lorck, Mister Cooper"

Sparatus nods. "Councilor Valern, glad you could join us. Ambassador, could you go over what we discussed earlier?"

Bish nods. "Of course. Councilor Valern, in light of recent events, we propose doing a covert drop on a Batarian world close to the Core sector. God willing, we'll find out what the IMC is up to, and how far their cloaking technology has progressed since their defeat at the end of the Frontier Liberation War"

Valern nods. "A sound plan. Inviting me, however, suggests limits that Salarian influence could ease"

I shake my head in agreement. "Yah. Our cloaking devices are good, but to infiltrate Batarian space is beyond our means. We're thinking that a Salarian ship might have an edge we could use"

Valern exhales. "This… is true. Some of our STG operatives have been working on incorporating a cloaking device based on Frontier technology into several of our covert ships. We had been planning to do recon missions into Batarian territory and had improved the methods that your devices use to cloak objects"

Bish whistles. "I shouldn't be surprised, but damn. That's impressive"

I sip my water. "So, there's our plan, and how Salarian influence can help. Are you in, Valern?"

Valern nods. "I will contact the STG and let them know of these developments"

[-]

Frontier Alliance Codex  
\- Turians

Some 1200 years ago, the turians were invited to join the Citadel Council to fulfill the role of galactic peacekeepers after assisting the Council in the Krogan Rebellions. Prior to the Civil War, the turians held the largest fleet in Citadel space, and they made up the single largest portion of the Council's military forces. Nowadays, this fleet is split between the Turian Separatist faction known as the "Hierarchy Resurgent" and the Turian Empire

As their territory and influence spread, the Turian Empire came to rely on the salarians for military intelligence and the asari for diplomacy. Despite a somewhat colonial attitude towards the rest of the galaxy, the Emperor and the current Imperial Council understand they would lose more than they would gain if the other two races were ever removed.

Turians come from an autocratic society that values discipline and possesses a strong sense of personal and collective honor. The Separatists believe that the Empire violated their collective honor when they permitted the Frontier Alliance to retain their Titans, which utilize Artificial Intelligence. The Empire's stance on Artificial Intelligence is unknown at this time.

\- Salarians

The second species to join the Citadel, the salarians are warm-blooded amphibians with a hyperactive metabolism. Salarians think fast, talk fast, and move fast. To salarians, other species seem sluggish and dull-witted. Unfortunately, their metabolic speed leaves them with a relatively short life span; salarians over the age of 40 are a rarity.

The salarians were responsible for advancing the development of the primitive krogan species to use as soldiers during the Rachni Wars. They were also behind the creation of the genophage bioweapon the turians used to quell the Krogan Rebellions several centuries later.

Salarians are known for their observational capability and non-linear thinking. This manifests as an aptitude for research and espionage. They are constantly experimenting and inventing, and it is generally accepted that they always know more than they're letting on.

[-]

Well, there's the first chapter of the second arc. Yes, I know summary took up A LOT of chapter space, but I had my reasons. Arc 2 will have a lot more action than Arc 1 did, and I had to explain what happened after the events on Shanxi

If you wanna chat with me and other peeps, find me on Discord: JGThorncross#8068

If you have a reddit account, I invite you to join me at r/Random_Writings/


	10. Chapter 9

Time: 21:00 Galactic Standard

Date: March 31st, 2357

On board the STG-RV "Logical Approach", above the Batarian world Sydon

It had taken about a week for Councilor Valern to get us the clearance levels needed to land on the main STG dispatch bases on Sur'Kesh. Once we arrived, I saw why the Salarians didn't want a lot of outsiders there – From what I gathered, a massive amount of information passes through that base. Infiltrating it would grant an impressive advantage to the species behind the infiltration. In any case, we were joined by a STG team and their new lieutenant, Kirrahe. Good lad. Had a few conversations with him this past week – he'll make a fine leader. Anyways. We boarded a Salarian shuttle and flew in silence to a covert dock where we joined up with Commander Melissa. Apparently, in the event things went south, she was our backup – and better backup we couldn't ask for.  
We then saw the ship supporting us – the "Logical Approach" STG recon vessel  
The latest stealth cruiser fielded by the STG, built in conjunction with our own fledgling intelligence apparatus, the Frontier Intelligence Committee. A grand secret, known only to a select few in the Alliance Government. How long they had been working on it, I don't know. Probably not long after the first Hybrid drives were built. In any case... She is an impressive ship, capable of infiltrating an enemy system and lingering there for weeks at a time. If caught, her shields would hold long enough for us to warp out of the system, leaving empty space.  
"Head up in the clouds, sir?"

"You could say that, Cameron. Just waiting for our chance to drop"

Cameron nods. "Same. Getting rather warm for my liking though"

I nod, wiping my forehead. "Yah. Only been about a week since we arrived, and I'm starting to bake too"

"So, any thoughts?"

I shake my head. "Not much to think about, beyond the inclusion of that Spectre agent"

Cameron nods. "What was the guy's name? Arterius, right?"

"That would be correct, human"

I spun around, surprised. "Damn, almost gave me a heart attack there"

Cameron was visibly sweating now. "Same here. How do you learn to sneak like that?"

"Years of advanced Spectre training. Perhaps one day I'll instruct a human in the same way"  
Arterius extends a three-fingered hand. "You can call me Saren, human"

I sigh, relieved, and take the hand. "SGT. Anderson, leader of Bravo Squad. You can call me David"

Saren pauses for a moment. "Bravo Squad… that was the squad responsible for the activation of Relay 314, yes?"

I nod. "Hard to believe that it's been two and a half years since Shanxi, but yah. We were there. Commander Cooper was there too, if you haven't talked with her yet"

Saren nods. "I have"  
Saren was Sparatus' contribution to the operation. While Kirrahe and our squad would be looking for data regarding the IMC's plans, Saren would be locating Titan foundries and sabotaging them.  
A klaxen started going off. "Finally" Cameron says, putting on his helmet  
I grab my helmet, laying on a nearby shelf, and put it on. "Bravo Squad, get ready to drop"

[-]

Ten drop pods. Four for our squad, five for Kirrahe and his team, and one for Saren. I catch Saren looking around.  
"Where's Commander Cooper's pod?" he asks, turning to face me

I grin. "Pilots don't need a drop pod, Saren. If she drops, it'll be in her twenty-foot tall robot friend, CV-9126"

The Spectre's brows go up. "Ahh, I see. It does make sense. Maximize shock value and counter any troop preparations"

I nod as I grab my weapon, a suppressed R-203 carbine. "Got it in one"  
My squad grab their assigned weapons. For Cameron, a suppressed EVA-9 semi-auto shotgun. For Lyon, an L-STAR. For Burke, a suppressed D-201 Longbow DMR.  
I grab my backup, an old Hammond P216 semi-auto pistol, chambered in .45 ammo. Twisting the suppressor on, I tuck it into the holster on my hip, then step into my pod. "Troopers, we have our mission. Find out what the hell the IMC is doing and put an end to it"

The three troopers nod and step into their pods. The door on my pod closes, and we brace for launch. "Prepare for drop Bravo"  
The pods launch, cloaking as soon as they clear the ship. For a moment, I can see Kirrahe's team drop, then they cloak too. To my right, Saren's pod, which is angled away from ours. He'll go ahead of us and start looking for Titan foundries  
We enter the atmosphere of Sydon, the pods' bottoms heating up as we leave the cold vacuum of space. I see the forest where we'll be landing, and the facility on the edge of it. From up here, it doesn't look like much. But IMC doesn't do much ground presence – they build underground, making total destruction near-impossible.  
We hit the ground, four pods impacting in different parts of the forest. The pod door opens, and I step out, rifle in hand.  
"Bravo Squad, report in"

"Rifleman Cameron, checking in. No enemy presence noted on impact"

"Specialist Lyon, reporting in. One patrol sighted. Batarians. They haven't seen my pod"

"Rifleman Burke, reporting in. Two loners, possibly separated from their squad. IMC colors"

Shoot. I needed to let Lieutenant Kirrahe know. "STG Team, this is Bravo Actual, do you copy?"  
Silence

.  
"STG Team, this is Bravo Actual, do you copy?" I was starting to get stressed

.  
"We read you, Bravo Actual"

Relief washes over me. "Good to hear you, STG. Confirmed IMC presence in facility, augmented by Batarian forces. Watch your six"

"Sergeant, permission to engage loners?"

I nod. "Burke, you are cleared to engage. Maintain noise discipline"

"Cameron, move towards Lyon's landing site. I'll meet you there"  
We didn't know the capabilities of the Batarians here, so it makes sense to take precautions  
"Loners dispatched, moving towards Lyon's pod"  
As I approach Lyon's pod, I see Cameron approaching as well, his shotgun ready, as well as Burke, flashbang in his hand. I nod, and he tosses it. As the Batarians stumble, Cameron and I unload on them, killing them quickly, and most importantly, quietly.  
"Good kill Bravo. Lyon, you're clear"

Lyon steps out of what appears to be thin air. "Specialist Lyon, ready for duty"

[-]

We encountered – and dealt with – a few more squads during our approach to the facility. Nothing so fancy to make a note of though. Saren arrived before we did and warned us that there are IMC pilots here. We can see guards stationed at the entrance to the facility. Batarians. A few squads, nothing we can't handle, but one wrong move and the entire facility goes on full alert.  
"Saren, STG Team, this is Bravo Actual, come in"  
Kirrahe responds first  
"I read you, Bravo Actual. What's your situation?"

"We're at the secondary entrance to the facility. There's a number of Batarian squads here though, makes a quiet entry a little complicated"

"Saren here. I can trip the alarms, make entry a little easier. I've already sabotaged one titan foundry, but there are more here"  
I sigh. Tripping the alarms would make entry easier, and Kirrahe wouldn't have as much problems locating the data he was sent for, but Saren wouldn't have any backup until Melissa arrives, and it would make sabotaging the rest of the titan foundries difficult. It would give us the opportunity to see what the troopers here are capable of though…  
"Do it. I'll let Commander Cooper know what's about to happen"  
I pop my neck. "Logical Approach Actual, do you copy?"

"We read you, Bravo Actual. What is your situation?"

"Inform Commander Cooper that things are about to get loud. Providing coordinates for possible Titanfall site"

"Receiving… SGT. Anderson, this is the Spectre's insertion site. Confirm"

"Confirmed. Spectre Saren will be drawing enemy fire to ease infiltration of the facility"

I can hear the Salarian captain sigh. "Commander Cooper has been informed. SGT. Anderson, will you need any additional support?"

"Negative, Logical Approach. Anderson out"  
I swap back to ground radio. "Saren, you'll be getting some backup soon. Go ahead and trip the alarms"

"Confirmed. Waking up the base in three… two… one… "  
Klaxons start going off. The Batarian squads vacate the entrance, eager to find who set foot in the facility.  
"Bravo, move in"  
The secondary entrance is almost empty – almost. One Batarian squad stayed behind, along with an anti-personnel turret.  
"Lyon, turret!"

"On it sir!" Lyon deploys his L-STAR, raining bolts of energy on the automated turret's shields.  
The Batarian squad moves into position. The chatter of their guns says they've been outfitted with IMC weapons. Five of them, plus the turret, against our four-man team.  
The odds are not on our side here.  
I raise my rifle and drop one Batarian. Burke drops another.  
"Shields down sir!"

I nod. "Burke, switch targets! Lyon, drop some of those Batarians!"  
Energy rounds aren't as good against flesh as kinetic rounds are, but they still pack a punch against the Batarian squad's shields. They shout something in a language I can't understand  
One member's shields drop, and I fill his head with lead. "One down"  
The turret whines as Burke shreds it's circuitry. So much for IMC fortifications. Heh  
Burke turns his rifle on the Batarian squad. Another hostile goes down as Burke and I rain lead upon the squad. Three left. Our odds are improving.  
I see Cameron sneaking around the back of the Batarian squad, shotgun at the ready. Choom. One down. Choom. Two down. Choom. Three down.  
"Well done Cameron"

"I do my best, sir"

I nod. "Saren, Kirrahe, moving into the base now. How copy?"

"Good copy, SGT. Anderson. SGT team moving in at tertiary entrance"

"Copy loud and clear, Sergeant. Second foundry located, in process of sabotaging. Your pal Cooper is wreaking havoc on enemy forces down here"

I grin. "Good copy Spectre, keep me updated"

[-]

Time: 22:19, galactic standard

March 31st, 2357

Location: Sydon, Batarian Space

Lots of IMC soldiers here. CV and I are having a lot of fun wreaking havoc.  
"Melissa, Titan detected ahead"

I grin. "CV, now would be a good time to show them our new toy"

"I agree Melissa. Deploying repeller shield"  
Stowing the gun, CV grabs the Ronin sword attached to her back and activates a large shield on her left arm. It resembles the old Vortex shield that Vanguard and Ion class titans used during the Frontier Liberation War, but it is far more advanced. The newest in Hybrid titan technology, the Repeller shield is basically a much more advanced version of the old Vortex shield, with an arm mounted projector instead of having the projector inside the hand. Also new is the use of a single dedicated eezo battery, mounted on CV's shoulder.  
I'm getting distracted.  
Shaking my head, I look around, spotting the Titan that CV detected.  
It's a Legion class Titan, and it's more advanced than CV is.  
"CV, brace for impact! Shield up!"  
I yank the shield up, just in time to deflect the Legion's power shot.  
"Melissa, we can't engage him directly. The power of that shot drained a large amount of the Repeller's power supply. I shudder to think what that Predator cannon will do to my chassis"

She's right. "Okay, switch to Ronin mode. We'll defeat that Legion with superior mobility"

"Switching to Ronin loadout"  
I grab the sword and throw an Arc wave in the Titan's direction. It's stunned for a moment, long enough to phase dash behind it. I slash-  
The Legion spins around. IT SPINS AROUND. How is that possible?!  
"Arc wave up?"

"No, the systems are still-"  
I make a desperate attack and slash the Legion's gun. It gets caught in the gun, shearing some of the barrels off. The Legion yanks it away and tosses the gun aside, as it's now ruined  
Advantage is now mine. "CV, time to unload"  
Grabbing our gun, a forty-millimeter tracker cannon, we start unloading on the Legion… to no effect.  
"We're doing no damage to it, Melissa. Its kinetic shields are recharging faster than we can fire"  
I think for a moment. Massive titan with instantly recharging shields that we can't break…  
"I'd kill for an L-STAR right about now"

"Locked onto Legion"  
I fire a group of tracking missiles. Not much, but it does halt the Legion's advance.  
An idea pops into my head. "CV, cover me!"

"Melissa, what are you- "  
I jump out of CV, and grapple onto the Titan. If I can access the Legion's core, I can unlock the eezo batteries it's using for it's shielding systems and break this damn stalemate. CV does her best to cover me while I hack into the Legion's core with my omni-tool. It's coding is much more advanced than it's appearance belies. Multiple firewalls, self-sealing protocols… it's hard, but I have a mind for technology. After what seems like an eternity, I crack the core protocols. The eezo batteries shoot out like Athena out of Zeus' head. Damn!  
"Pilot Melissa, I am reading a significant drop in the Legion's shields"

Good. "I'm on my way back, CV. We might just be able to beat this Legion after all"  
Grappling onto CV, I shoot back towards her, disengaging just before her hatch opens. Landing inside, the hatch slams close, and we unload on the Legion. The shields drop, before finally dropping, and we cripple the behemoth before burst-firing 40mm rounds into the hatch, killing it and it's Pilot  
I sigh. We won, but how many titans like this are there?  
Hopping out of CV, I land on the defeated Legion. Opening the hatch, I pull the helmet off the Pilot, detach it's radio, and attach it to mine.  
"Eavesdropping, are we?"

I nod, turning to the Spectre. "Yah. I wanna know how many more titans are in here"

The helmet's OS finishes cracking the radio's frequencies, and I start listening in. "… just defeated our Behemoth class Titan. We're deploying Samurai and Atom class Titans to avenge him"

"Alright. Keep me updated. Spyglass out"

"…Shoot"

"What?"

"We're about to be swarmed by CQB Titans. I hope you got your sabotages done, because we're done here!"

The Spectre nods. "While you were fighting that big ass Titan, I managed to deploy a number of explosives. This place will come down on top of them the moment I push the button"

I nod. "Okay. Get on to CV, and we'll get out quickly"  
I embark, and CV registers our Spectre passenger.  
We dash out of the cave, and the Spectre triggers the explosives. Shockwaves ripple through the exit, collapsing the cave and sealing the Titans inside.

[-]

Chapter nine finished. Apologies for the length, but I hope you enjoy it!  
Updates will resume next week. Chapter 10 will focus on David and Kirrahe's actions inside the base during Melissa's fight with the Behemoth Titan


	11. Chapter 10

Time: 22:09 Galactic Standard

Date: March 31st, 2357

Location: IMC base on Sydon, located in Batarian space

"Cameron, check those corners"  
Thank goodness for internal comms. While the helmets we have aren't Pilot grade, they're still useful to have in a mission like this, keeping our communications clear while we proceed silently through the facility.  
"Clear left… Contact right.

"Drop him"  
A single, suppressed shot, and the contact – an unshielded Batarian – lies dead. I shake my head. "Most of our targets have been shielded thus far. Why was this one unshielded?"

Cameron shrugs. "Don't know. Probably a recruit, fresh from some other world"

"Bravo Actual, this is STG 1, do you copy?"

"I copy, STG 1. What's your situation?"

"We're nearing what appears to be a data center. Could be a chance to retrieve some information. Advice?"

"Be careful. It might be a trap. IMC knows someone is here, they don't know how many of us are here"

"That comes with the training. Thanks, Bravo Actual. Will keep an eye out"  
I sigh. Hopefully it's not a trap, and Kirrahe gets his info. Meanwhile, we're nearing a control station.  
"Contacts forward, Sergeant"  
I nod. As expected, IMC forces around the control station have fortified their positions and prepared for a possible assault. "How many contacts?"

"Unknown. Two at least, but possibly more"

"Lyon, pulse knife. We need to know how many contacts are waiting for us"

Lyon nods, and throws a pulse knife at the ceiling. "Twelve hostiles, Sergeant"  
They outnumber us three to one.  
"Orders, Sarge?"  
I nod.  
"Cameron, drop a flashbang. Bravo, get ready to engage"  
Cameron tosses a flashbang into the group's midst. As it detonates, we unload. Burke hangs back, his DMR primed and ready. Lyon unloads with his L-STAR, focusing on the Captain. Cameron drops two targets with his EVA-9, then slams a guy's head into a nearby wall.  
"Stalkers!"  
Shit, that's not good. One of them must have gotten to the local alarm switch and requested reinforcements.  
"Lyon, switch targets!"

"Switching!"  
Bolts of energy rain upon the robotic enemies, dropping a few and hampering the others. Eight more targets for us to drop and Lyon already dropped three. We're still outnumbered four to one  
"Burke, prioritize the Stalkers. Take out their heads!"

"Copy"  
Three bullets fly down the corridor. Two of them hit their marks, while the third cripples a Stalker. Knowing that the stalker's demise is close, the stalker overheats its own power supply, triggering a detonation. I kick it – hard. It slides down the hallway into the midst of the Troopers, taking a few with it when the Stalker's supply explodes.  
I'm in the thick of it now. Letting my R-203 drop, I draw my pistol and let loose. One kick to the captain's groin and he doubles over, meeting the business end of my pistol.  
"That's a – "  
Thwap. Thwap. Thwap. Captain down. "You were saying?"

"Sarge, look out!"  
I turn, only to be knocked out of the way of a Trooper with a Mastiff – by Cameron, who takes a full round just below his left shoulder, taking the arm with it.  
Filled with rage, I grab Cameron's EVA-9 and unload into the trooper.  
"That's the last one, Sarge"

"Good. Burke, I need you to staunch the bleeding as best you can. Lyon, if you see any hostiles, drop them. Time to finish this"  
I kick open the door. The control center is empty. I shake my head. Twelve troopers and eight Stalkers. Outnumbered five to one. Near-perfect execution…  
And Cameron loses his arm.  
I pull a data module from one of my pouches and insert it into one of the ports. Any schematics, recent deployments, anything of tactical importance, it'll grab. A few minutes pass. Burke manages to tie off the stump of Cameron's left arm, preventing him from bleeding out. The data module beeps, letting me know it's finished.  
"STG 1, this is Bravo Actual, do you copy?"

"This is STG 1, we read you Bravo Actual. What's your situation?"

"Data copied; virus planted"

"Sounds good. We managed to grab a large amount of data, but two of ours suffered injuries"

"How bad?"

"Minor. One lost one of his horns, but he'll make it. Scrapes on another. How about you?"

I sigh. "One of ours lost most of his left arm. Bleeding's staunched, but we'll need to get him to a medical facility once we extract"

"Sorry to hear that, Bravo Actual. We'll rendezvous at your location and assist"

I nod. "Thanks, STG-1. Bravo Actual out"  
Explosions rock the control center, throwing us against the far wall from the control room.  
"What the hell was that?"

"Bravo Actual, what just happened? We're detecting seismic events from deeper in the facility!"

I shake my head. "I don't know. I'm raising our Spectre friend, maybe he knows"  
"Saren, what just happened?"

"Your Pilot friend gave me enough of a window to sabotage the foundries down here. We're outside the facility – oof! – and making our way to the secondary rendezvous site! Meet us there, over!"

"Copy, we're on our way" I shake my head. "STG 1, we're heading to the secondary rendezvous outside the facility. How close are you?"

"We're here, Anderson"

I turn, and there Kirrahe is, his squad behind him. "Lyon, get Cameron up, we're out of here!"

[-]

Time: 04:12, galactic standard

Date: April 1st, 2357

Location: Medbay of STG-RV "Logical Approach"

"How's he holding up Doc?"

"He's resting right now, SGT. Anderson. The wound's cauterized and bandaged. That's…" Doctor Chakwas sighs. "About all I can do right now. We'll have to wait until we get back to Frontier space to get him a prosthetic arm"

I shake my head. "If I'd been a little more observant, he wouldn't need a prosthetic"

"That could be true… or you could be lying here, needing a prosthetic. Cameron made his choice, and you'll have to respect it"

I sigh. "Alright. Thanks Doc"

"Bravo Actual, you are needed on the bridge"

I nod. "I'm on my way"

"Looks like you're needed elsewhere"

"Looks like"

I head to the bridge, joined by Kirrahe as well. "Anderson"

I nod. "Kirrahe. Higher-ups ask for you as well?"

Kirrahe nods. "You know how these things go"

I nod. "Some things never change, do they?"

Kirrahe chuckles. "Nope"  
We arrive on the bridge, greeted by an image of Councilor Valern and Admiral Graves.  
"Admiral Graves, I wasn't expecting- "

The admiral chuckles. "Most people don't. That's why I love to surprise them"

I nod. "Of course, Admiral"

"Alrighty, on to business. What happened down there?"

"Mission was a success. We retrieved tactical data from the base, and the STG team looted their data center"

"Looted is such a dirty word. I prefer 'surreptitiously removed' in all honesty"  
Admiral Graves – and I – raise an eyebrow.  
"Well, let's see what you grabbed, Bravo Actual. You have the module?"

I nod, and hand it to a technician. "Loading it up now…"  
I read through the data. Deployments into Batarian space, the Terminus systems…  
One line pops out. "Shit"

"What is it soldier?"

"Kuben Blisk is still active. He's been deployed to Hierarchy space, according to data here"

Admiral Graves shakes his head. "Making trouble, no doubt"

I nod. "Orders, sir?"

"Regroup at Shanxi. We'll discuss our next move there"

[-]

Well, there's chapter 10 finished! The stage is set! THIS ONE GOES TO ELEVEN!


	12. Chapter 11

Date: April the 3rd, 2357

Location: STG-RV "Logical Approach", in geosynchronous orbit above Shanxi

Time: 19:00 Galactic Standard time, 21:00 Shanxi time ( 29-hour clock )

"Fancy ship"

I nod. "Yah, Salarians don't cut corners with their vessels. Especially one like this"

Sarah shakes her head. "Word was this was a joint project. Us and them, working together"

I shrug. "I wouldn't know. I wasn't clued in at all. You can imagine the response CV and I had when we saw the ship"

"Heh. Well, at least the mission was a success, right?"

I nod. "Just about perfect, save for what happened to Cameron"

Sarah nods. "I heard they're giving him one of the newer military grade prosthetics, along with a purple heart award"

"That's good. He definitely earned it, saving SGT. Anderson like that"

Sarah sighs. "What happened, exactly? Anderson wouldn't say much"

"Cameron tackled him out of the path of an aimed Mastiff shell. Pellets cut right through his left arm, severing it"

Sarah shakes her head. "Damn"

I nod. "Yah"

"Was what we found worth it?"

I nod. "I saw what's on the data module. Can't believe Blisk is still kicking around…"

Sarah chuckles. "Your dad kicks ass on the Citadel half a month ago, and you're surprised Blisk is still around?"

I nod, indignantly. "Dad never really retired, and he kept in shape. You know how Dad is – he's a daredevil. Plus, Mom's always with him, egging him on to the next goal"

Sarah laughs. "Of course, she is. Hah! I was so surprised when they started going out – but that's a match that was made in heaven"  
I smile.  
"Okay, enough about recent events. How are you doing personally?"

I shrug. "Haven't really thought about things like that for a while. I guess staring death in the eyes and _defying_ it really affected how I look at things"

Sarah nods. "You thought it was a Legion at first, right?"

I nod. "Behemoth class… Fits the bill. I'm guessing Samurai and Atom are enhanced versions of Ronin and Ion, respectively. You should've seen it up close Sarah. The gun was unchanged, but that thing was _not_ in any way, shape or form, standard Legion. And those barriers… Whatever they found in Sydon was a game changer. We need to find out what it is they found and remove it from the game _permanently"_

Sarah sighs and shakes her head. "I didn't see what you did to defeat it in the mission report"

"That Spectre didn't tell you?"  
Sarah shakes her head  
"I jumped on the damn thing and hacked it's eezo core. Batteries shot out like Athena out of Zeus' head… weakened the kinetic shielding enough for CV and I to put some forty millimeter rounds through the hatch"

"Damn"

I nod again. "Yah"

The speaker behind us crackles. "Field Commander Briggs, Commander Cooper, and Lieutenant Kirrahe to the bridge"

"Time to dance, huh?"

I smirk. "Guess so"

[-]

We arrive on the bridge, just behind Lieutenant Kirrahe. He nods, then turns to the screen. "Field Commander Briggs, Commander Cooper. Lieutenant Kirrahe"

I nod politely. "Admiral Graves, Councilor Valern"

"We've went over the data you sent us. Some grave matters here"

I nod. "The wreck in Sydon"

Admiral Graves raises an eyebrow. "You know?"

I nod, again. "I got the chance to look while Bravo Squad and Lieutenant Kirrahe's team were reviewing the data. I suspect that's the source of these enhanced IMC titans. Thank goodness we sealed the caverns. I'd hate to face a group of those on the field"

Sarah nods. "I'll talk with Commander Cooper's titan, CV-9126, and see if she was able to scan this… Behemoth-class Titan"

Admiral Graves nods. "Good. If we can find a weakness, we should be able to exploit it"

The door opens, and David enters the room. "Admiral Graves"

Admiral Graves nods to David. "Sergeant Anderson"

"Rifleman Cameron is in surgery right now"

Admiral Graves nods. "Glad to hear it. I went over the data with Councilors Sparatus and Valern, along with the data Lieutenant Kirrahe's team retrieved. We'll go over the data later, right now we need to plan our next move"

I nod. "I have a suggestion"

Admiral Graves turns to me. "What do you have in mind, Commander?"

"We move a portion of our fleet here out of the system and deactivate some of our defenses. Make it look like we're improving our ships and stations procedurally. The Separatists should view it as an opening to attack Shanxi and gain a foothold in Frontier space. Let them capture me, Sergeant Anderson, or both of us. If I'm right, the Separatists will take us back to Hierarchy space. We get out…"

Admiral Graves grins. "And you find Blisk and put a bullet in him. Councilors, what do you think? It'd be a good chance to take out a large number of Separatists and take out some of their leadership as well"

Councilor Sparatus nods. "I like the sound of it. It's a hell of a gamble, but I think it's worth the risk. I'll send some of our remaining fleets to assist as well. With our combined forces, I think we'll stand a good chance of wiping out the Separatists"

[-]

Date: April the 12th, 2357

Time: 09:30, Galactic Standard. 12:10, Shanxi time ( 29-hour clock )

Onboard the STG-RV "Logical Approach", near the Shanxi Mass Relay ( Also known as Relay 314 )

It was a slow process. Announcements needed to be made, and circulation takes time. Ships were moved out, ostensibly for upgrades. Stations were deactivated too, for the same reason. In the first time in the Turian Empire's history, according to Sparatus, the Loyalist 2nd, 10th, and 15th fleets were snuck into the Frontier via warp drive. The STG-RV "Logical Approach" sat near the Mass Relay, monitoring any movement while cloaked. CV and I trained… and trained… and trained some more. Our plan was dangerous. CV would be on-board the Logical Approach while I was on Shanxi. After I was captured, the Logical Approach would follow the ship I was held on. How would they follow me? I had a sub-dermal tracker, programmed to emit a faint, almost untraceable signal. Fortunately, the Logical Approach would be able to trace it. On the Salarians' end, they contacted the Turian Spectre who had infiltrated the Separatists, and told him to urge the Separatists to attack Shanxi, while supplying him with several anti-AI and anti-Titan weapons, like Arc grenades. Bravo Squad was getting ready too. Rifleman Cameron was training with his new prosthetic, testing the abilities he had received with it. Among other things, he had received a miniature Repeller shield, implanted in the back of his hand. According to David, he had since modified his EVA-9 to be able to fire it one-handed, freeing his left hand to use his new tricks. Sarah, as well as the rest of the Marauder Corps, had been stationed on Shanxi, ostensibly for upgrades to the Titans' chassis.  
"Commander Cooper, Sergeant Anderson to the bridge"  
I grin. Blisk, we're coming for ya, I think to myself as I walk to the bridge. I'm joined by David on the way there.  
"Hey David. How's Bravo doing? Ready for the fireworks?"

David chuckles. "Cameron is. Definitely eager to crack some Turian skulls, that's for sure. Lyon's ready, I'm sure. I don't know with Burke. You know how he is.  
I nod. Burke was quiet even before Sydon. Now…  
"Has he said anything? Anything at all?"

David shakes his head. "I think seeing Cameron's arm fly off affected him. I've suggested counseling for him after we're done in Separatist space. Hopefully it'll help"

We enter the bridge, greeted by Admiral Graves, Sarah, and Dad. "Our man on the inside just reported in. The majority of the Separatist fleet is moving. Commander Cooper, Sergeant Anderson, are you two ready?"  
David and I nod. "Good. I'll send word to the Turian fleets, as well to the station teams"

[-]

Location: New Hong Kong, Shanxi

Time: 19:23 local time ( 29-hour clock )

Dad and I, along with Bravo Squad, were shuttled to Shanxi after we left the bridge of the Logical Approach. It's been about six hours since we touched down, and the Separatists should be arriving soon. The MCS "Valor's Edge", the same ship that brought us here almost three years ago, sits cloaked above New Hong Kong, waiting to drop BT into battle. M-Cor is stationed outside the city too, waiting in their Titans along with several riflemen and grenadier battalions. The entire city has been evacuated, sent to Harmony, told that the Militia had intelligence that the Separatists were going to attack Shanxi. True, in a way.  
"Commander Cooper, Separatist ships exiting the Mass Relay"

I turn to Dad. "Here we go" I say, pulling on my helmet. "Bravo Squad, Separatist ships just arrived. Get ready! Marauder Corps, prepare to engage!"

Dad pulls his helmet on. "Droz, you copy?"

"Yeah, we hear yah loud and clear. This'll make one for the records, eh?"

"Definitely one for the logbook"

"Ha ha"

"Commander Cooper, drop pods entering atmosphere"

I nod, drawing my R-99 SMG. Upon seeing my gun, Dad and Bravo Squad draws their guns. I look skyward, and see hundreds, if not thousands of individual pods approaching the city limits.

"You think they might be overcompensating?"

Dad shakes his head. "Given your reputation? Nah, not at all"  
I detect sarcasm. There's no way I have a large reputation already.  
The pods impact just outside the city's perimeter. Bravo Squad and I head inside one of the empty buildings and wait, watching Dad's position. Dad has the clever idea of sitting in a booth at an empty coffee shop, menu in hand. I have a shite-faced grin on my face as I watch a squad of Separatists walk up to Dad. They look confused. Probably expected more of a civilian presence in the city, and now they see Dad, just sitting in front of an empty coffee shop, holding a menu in his hands, obscuring his helmet. David is grinning wildly, holding in his laughs as best he can, snickering every so often. One of the separatists walks up to Dad, his Phaeston lowered. "You think they're gonna get my order soon? I've been waiting for HOURS for someone to take my order!"  
Dad lowers the menu and looks at the Turian. "Are you here to take my order?"

The separatist raises his gun and shouts "Pilot!"

I nod to David. "Lyon, open up. Burke, get ready to drop them"  
Lyon nods and starts peppering the area with energy rounds. The separatist squad's shields don't last long, but they scatter into cover after Burke picks a couple off with his DMR. Dad's engaged one in martial combat, easily keeping his own with the Turian youth. "You really don't know what you're doing, do you boy?" Dad says, parrying a blow from the Turian separatist.  
"You really need to improve your form"  
The Turian slashes at Dad, which he easily dodges.  
Shaking his head, Dad cuts the Turian's side. "No, no, no, that's all wrong. I can see exactly where it's going like that, so it's easy to dodge. Short, quick movements are what you need to do"  
Furious, the Turian stabs at Dad's chest, only for the old man to sidestep the thrust. "All wrong. Just completely wrong" he says, grabbing the Turian's arm, yanking it behind him and stabbing him in the abdomen. Stepping away, pulling the knife out through the Turian's back, he shakes his head. "Just all wrong. And now you're dead" Dad says calmly, flicking the blood off his knife. Running off, Dad draws the rest of the Separatist squad after him.  
I release a breath, realizing I had been holding my breath in during the fight.  
"You okay?"

I nod. "I'd forgotten how well Dad can fight"

David nods. "Alright, now we wait. Cameron, Lyon, Burke, report to the shuttle pad. All goes according to plan, we'll be leaving Shanxi soon, and I want you three on board the Logical Approach"  
David's men nod, and head to extraction.  
"There should be some Separatist squads inside the city by now. What say we go hunting?"  
David's grin is all the answer I need.

[-]

Time: 19:42, Local time ( 29-hour clock )

Location: Changzhou District, New Hong Kong

"NO-"  
A volley of rounds shreds the Separatist's exposed head. I sigh.  
"This is getting too easy"

David walks up, Mastiff lowered. "You think so?"

I nod. "For the two of us, against how many Separatist squads so far? Yah, I definitely think so"  
I see a Turian drop behind David, and raise my hand to warn him, then I feel a sting in my neck.

"Or perhaps this was just a trap" I hear, as everything goes black…

[-]

Time: Unknown

Location: Unknown

I wake up. "About time you woke, sympathizer" I hear someone snarl at me from above.

"And who's doing the snarling?" I snark back at the voice

"Your better, that's who" the Separatist says, as he starts to walk away.

I grit my teeth, unwilling to give this Separatist even a minor victory. "Really? You see how many of your friends I ended on Shanxi? Are you sure you're my better, or are you just scared of me?"  
No response.  
I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn and see David, along with a number of other captives, of differing species. I breathe a sigh of relief, then sit down. "Where are we?"

David shakes his head. "From what I've gathered, we're on our way to Gothis"

I shake my head. "Gothis? Isn't that deep inside Separatist space?"

David nods. "And one of their most fortified worlds"

I sigh. Things just got a lot more complicated. "What time is it?"

"Oh-seven forty-nine, galactic time. You've been out since yesterday"

I grit my teeth. "How long till we get to Gothis"

David shrugs. "Not like they're telling us anything"

I nod. "So now what? We sit and wait?"

David nods. "We sit and wait"

[-]

That wraps it up for chapter 11! I hope you guys are enjoying this as much as I'm enjoying writing it.  
One thing: If you're planning on leaving a review, please, PLEASE make an account so I can respond to you. I can't respond to guest reviews other than at the end of the chapters.  
Second off: To Guest-Questioner: I understand it's a little disorganized. I'm writing in a first person style with two main perspectives and a secondary perspective, so jumping back and forth between them can be disorienting. That said, I do try to keep my setting firmly in mind while writing, so bear with me while I work on this, eh?  
Thirdly: I understand that most of this may be confusing to some of my readers that aren't as familiar with the Mass Effect and Titanfall universes as I am. After I finish this arc, I'm gonna go through and add Fronter Codex entries to the end of each chapter. This should help explain the setting and background of my story.  
And as always, thanks for reading! Updates will resume next week, with Chapter 12 going up ( hopefully ) on Monday the 16th. See you guys then!


	13. Chapter 12

Date: Unknown

Location: Turian Prison Ship en-route to Gothis, current system unknown

I've been told it's been about two weeks since David and I were captured. I'm not sure about that. These separatists have some… _interesting…_ ways to pass the time.  
Water and food deprivation  
Torture  
Sleep deprivation  
"Interrogation"  
These are just a few of the things they've done to me so far. It's… hard to focus, I'll admit. I was trained to deal with food deprivation and minor torture, but these separatists…  
They're sadists.  
"Hey, sympathizer, you still alive?"

I grit my teeth. "Alive enough to bite your-"

I'm rewarded with a slap to the face and a punch in the gut. "Still clinging to that defiant spirit, huh? We'll break you soon enough, sympathizer"

I grin, bloodied and bruised. "You couldn't break me if you _tried every trick in your book"_

The turian grins. "Oh, that may be true… but wait until Commander Vyrrnus gets his hands on you. If I haven't broken you by then, then he'll break you… _and you'll enjoy every bit of it_"  
Commander Vyrrnus, huh? Must be some big wig. Let's see what I get by insulting him  
"Oh really? If he's as much as a limp noodle as you, then he won't have any luck either"

My torturer pulls out a syringe. In it is a bright blue liquid. Apparently, _that_ is my reward. "Oh, I'm not sure about that. You'll be too distracted"  
I grit my teeth and try my best not to scream as the turian sticks the syringe in my neck, inserting… whatever is in the syringe into my system  
Twelve needles… now thirteen. My bpm increases. My entire body stings as if on a bed of nails. I have trouble breathing… and everything turns black

[-]

"Hey. Hey, wake up"

I wince. "Another turian? I swear to – "

"This one's a friendly"

It's David. I open my eyes. "Hey David… wow, you look like hammered shit"

David chuckles. "I could say the same about you, Melissa"

"Family reunion done? I'm working on a timetable here"

"Who's the turian?"

"My name, Commander, is Nihlus Kryik. I'm with Special Tactics and Recon"

"A Spectre… like Saren?"

Nihlus nods. "Indeed. He told me about Sydon. You impressed him, Commander. That's not easy"

I smirk and start to stand up. "Glad to hear it. Now…" Everything goes black, and the last words I hear are "catch her!"

[-]

I wake up in a cell. Shaking my head, I ask the obvious question. "What… happened?"

"You blacked out. That was three days ago. You've been asleep since then"

I try to sit up. "Slowly now. You're still recuperating"

I cough. I wipe my mouth, and my hand comes away red. "Melissa, what did they do to you?"

I smirk. "More like… what _haven't_ they done"

"Everything I've seen so far… " I nod. "I got the whole gamut, even the needles"

David blinks. "Needles? How many?"

"Thirteen"

"Time's up, sympathizer. You can play some more later"

I grit my teeth and stare my captor in the face. "What, didn't get enough last time?"

The turian grins – if anyone can call that a grin – and grabs my arm. "Oh, you better believe it, sympathizer. But unfortunately for me, I won't be dealing with you. We're on Gothis now, and Commander Vyrrnus wants to deal with you himself"  
Sweat starts beading on my forehead. The turian sees this, and grins again. "Nervous? You should be"

[-]

Date: Unknown.

Location: Separatist black site, Gothis

I was dragged off the ship by my captors. Immediately after leaving the ship, I feel a metallic hand grab a handful of my hair and yank my head upwards. "This is the sympathizer?" One of the turians holding me nods. "We administered the solution you designed. All fifteen syringes, just as you said"  
Fifteen? I only remember thirteen – had they injected two more while I was blacked out?

The turian – Commander Vyrrnus, I presume – nods. "Good. Take her to my personal holding room. I'll finish breaking her myself"  
The two turians frog-march me through the main holding cells. Out of the corners of my eyes, I can see captives from multiple species – some Loyalist Turians, Quarians, Batarians, some of my fellows, even a few Krogan, all of different ages. Some adults, some children, some elderly. Several are sick, coughing up blood, puking, you name it. More are dying or are already dead. The stench is nauseating. I feel bile rising up in my throat. I try my best, but the time I spent, enduring dehydration, food deprivation, and torture, have left me weak.  
I puke.  
"Clean that up, sympathizer" one of the Turians say as the two of them drop me on the floor.

"No"

I'm 'rewarded' with a kick in the side. "You will clean it up"

I grit my teeth again. "No"

Another kick in my side. "Clean it up!"

"No!"

A massive foot presses my head against the pool of puke. "You will stay here until you clean it up"  
The stench is horrible. I can see flecks of blood in the pool. I struggle against the turian, but I'm too weak in my current condition.  
Eventually, I start… consuming… the pool of puke.  
After it's 'clean', the two turians grab me by my arms and haul me the rest of the way to Commander Vyrrnus' private holding cell. I'm unceremoniously thrown in, and the gate shut behind me.

"Welcome to hell, sympathizer. Enjoy your stay"

[-]

Day one: Date unknown

Location: Commander Vyrrnus' private holding cell, Separatist black site, Gothis

I'm hanging in the cell, held up by chains, when I see the door open. It's Vyrrnus, along with another turian. "This is the sympathizer?"

Vyrrnus nods. "She's been prepared for the biotic implants. We merely need to break her, then implant her. All goes well, we'll be able to roll out the procedure in a matter of weeks. If she dies… Well, I can always find another sympathizer"

The turian nods. "Good. Don't let me down Vyrrnus"

Vyrrnus nods. "Of course not, General"

The other turian leaves, and Vyrrnus faces me. I smirk. "Who's your boyfriend?"

Vyrrnus snarls and biotically backhands me across the face. "None of your damn business, sympathizer"

I grin. "Oooh, did I strike a nerve? Does the mighty Vyrrnus like to ta – "

Another backhand. "You will address me as Commander"  
Vyrrnus takes out a hexagonally shaped chip. "This is your fate, sympathizer. See it?"

I grin. "All I see is a weak turian claw"

Vyrrnus grins. He opens up the cell, and steps inside. "Oh, I'm going to have so much fun breaking you, little sympathizer" he says, grabbing me by the throat. He squeezes until I black out, staring at the sadistic smile he wears

[-]

Day five: Date unknown

Location: Preparation room, Separatist black site, Gothis

I'm on a platform, restrained by manacles built into the slab of black metal. I struggle against it, but the metal is too strong. Four days have passed since I was given to Commander Vyrrnus. In that time, I've been beaten, tortured, nearly drowned in saltwater, and forced to consume my own puke.  
And now this. Vyrrnus, along with two turian surgeons, stand over me, my body open to them. At least they had the decency to cover my chest. The first surgeon is handed a scalpel. "This will hurt a lot, little sympathizer"

He opens up my abdomen, exposing the muscles beneath the skin. "A fine job you've done, Vyrrnus. The nodules are forming as you've said they would"  
I black out, and my mind races back to day two…

[-]

Day two: Date unknown

Location: Holding cells, Separatist black site, Gothis

I'm being frog-marched through the corridors. The stench is horrible. Vyrrnus walks in front of me, forcing me to look at the other prisoners. "Pitiful, aren't they, sympathizer? Doesn't it make you want to retch?"

I snarl. "You can't break me. You won't"

Vyrrnus turns to face me. "Oh really? Are you sure about that?"  
He grabs a fistful of my hair and makes me look at one of the cells. A young woman, a little younger than me, if I had to guess, lies in the cell. She's heavily malnourished, her ribs poking through her pale, almost ghost-white skin. "She made it nine days before she broke. Now she's about to be implanted, as you will be soon enough"  
I look at her eyes. They're full of fear. Bile rises up in my throat, and I puke  
Vyrrnus frowns. "That won't do at all. Clean it up"

"No"

"What did you say, sympathizer?"

I look at the bastard. "I said no"

Vyrrnus grins. "Fine then" he says, a hand glowing. The puke, encased in blue energy, floats in front of me. "Open her mouth"  
One of the turians holding me squeezes my mouth open, and Vyrrnus forces me to consume the pool of reddish-brown puke, shoving down my throat via biotics

I can't stop him…

[-]

My eyes snap open as the surgeon finishes stitching up my abdomen. The other one has opened up my right arm, and I look in horror as another implant is attached, this time to my elbow. "The procedure is going as planned, Commander…. " I black out again, and recall the events of yesterday…

[-]

Day four: Date unknown

Location: Observation room, Separatist black site, Gothis

The woman from two days ago lies on a table of black metal, her torso, arms, and legs lie open as the surgeons attach several implants to key locations in her body. "That is your fate, sympathizer. To be implanted, just as she is right now"  
Vyrrnus looses my bonds, and I reactively try to punch him as hard as I can. He doesn't flinch. "That tickled, sympathizer" he says, chuckling. Two turians step in. "Take her to the pool" Vyrrnus says, turning back to the screen.  
I back away from the two, but I trip and fall. The two turians grab me by my arms and legs and carry me to a cold room with a human-sized saltwater pool in the middle. They drop me in, and seal the pool at water-level, preventing me from breathing. I pound weakly on the panel, hoping to break it before I drown.  
A minute passes… two minutes… my lungs are starting to burn… three minutes… my lungs are on fire.  
The panel is opened, and I gasp for air before being drug out and dropped on the floor. The last words I hear before I black out are "Commander, she's ready"

[-]

My heart is racing as I wake up again. I'm still on the table, but the surgeons are gone, as is Vyrrnus. I'm still restrained though, unable to break my bonds. The far door slides open, and I see Nihlus. He's terrified as he approaches the table.  
"Spirits… I'm too late"

I look up at Nihlus. There's a blue tinge at the edge of my vision. I can't quite make out what it is. "Too late for what?" I ask, weakly

Nihlus shakes his head. "I'd hoped to free you and kill Vyrrnus before his surgeons completed the procedure. Vyrrnus must've suspected something, so he moved the operation up. He's gone"

I grit my teeth. "Gone…? Just like… like that?"  
Nihlus nods. I grind my teeth together, and the tinge at the edge of my vision intensifies. I feel… something… and black out

[-]

Day three: Date unknown

Location: Vyrrnus' private holding cell, Separatist black site, Gothis

I'm hanging in the cell just behind Vyrrnus' office. My wrists are raw, almost bloody. I can see myself in the mirror in front of me. My hair, normally a dark brown, is black with grease, while my skin is pale, almost ghost-white like the woman I saw yesterday. There are bags under my eyes, dark grey, like charcoal. My hands shake, the tips of my fingers almost blue from the cold. The cell door opens up, and Vyrrnus walks in, key in hand. "Time for a walk, sympathizer"

[-]

I'm frog-marched down the corridor of cells. The stench is still present, a constant in this wretched facility. A cell door is opened, and I'm tossed into it – a bestial Krogan inside. The Krogan sniffs the air, and grunts "Food"  
He lumbers towards me, eyes filled with intent. I scuttle towards the back of the cell, but the Krogan is too fast. He's almost upon me, and I -  
A blue tinge appears at the edge of my vision, and I try to punch the Krogan. My hand is encased in a blue energy, and the Krogan flies backwards, his head snapped backward in a way that shouldn't be possible. The cell door opens. "Take her back to my holding cell. This one has potential"

[-]

I wake up again. I'm still in the operating room, bound to the table. This accursed table!  
I can see Nihlus in the corner. He's talking to someone. The blue tinge is intense. I clench my fists, energy rushing through me, and…  
Snap! The manacles binding me to the table break. Nihlus turns around, surprised at the sound. I sit up, slowly. I snap the manacles binding my feet off.  
"Damn, that bastard did it"

I'm breathing hard. "Did… what?"

"He manufactured a biotic. He turned you into a biotic"  
I stand up, slowly. My knees buckle, and Nihlus catches me. The door slides open again, and the two turian guards step in. My anger flares, and I swipe my free hand left, and then right. The two turians' necks break, and I slump, exhausted.

"We need to get you out of here"

[-]

Frontier Alliance Codex

Element Zero ( "Eezo" )

When subjected to an electrical current, the rare material dubbed element zero, or "eezo," emits a dark energy field that raises or lowers the mass of all objects within it. This "mass effect" is used in countless ways, from generating artificial gravity to manufacturing high-strength construction materials. It is most prominently used to enable faster-than-light space travel.

Eezo is generated when solid matter, such as a planet, is affected by the energy of a star going supernova. The material is common in the asteroid debris that orbits neutron stars and pulsars. These are dangerous places to mine, requiring extensive use of robotics, telepresence, and shielding to survive the incredible radiation from the dead star. Only a few major corporations can afford the set-up costs required to work these primary sources. A few sources are known to occur planetside, on some of the planets on the edge of the Frontier, mainly the Exoplanet, and a few others.

Humanity discovered refined element zero at the Mass Relay outpost on the frontier world of Shanxi, in the process of activating the Mass Relay present in the system

Biotics

Biotics is the ability of rare individuals to manipulate dark energy and create mass effect fields through the use of electrical impulses from the brain. Intense training and surgically implanted amplifiers are necessary for a biotic to produce mass effect fields powerful enough for practical use. The relative strength of biotic abilities varies greatly among species and with each individual.

There are three branches of biotics. Telekinesis uses mass-lowering fields to levitate or impel objects. Mass-raising Kinetic Fields are used to block or pin objects. Distortion uses rapidly shifting mass fields to shred objects.

Most organic species are capable of developing biotic abilities, though there are risks involved. Biotics are usually the result of in-utero exposure to element zero. This usually causes fatal cancers in the victim, but in rare cases it coalesces into nodules within the fetus's developing nervous system.

[-]

Well, that's chapter 12 for you guys. Where did Vyrrnus go? I don't know, but I don't think whatever he has planned is good. Hopefully our young heroine will recover quick enough to hunt him down!

Chapter 13 will focus on David, and what he's been up to in the past five days. Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy the next chapter!


	14. Chapter 13

Date: May 4th, 2357

Time: 03:00, Galactic Standard

Location: Commander Vyrrnus' Office, Separatist Black Site, Gothis

"She's not here"

I shake my head. "Anything in those files that might tell us where she is?"

Nihlus' mandibles twitch. "Possibly. Lemme take a look… Odd, she's not in the normal registry, let's see… Oh, spirits, that's why"

I look over to the Spectre. "What'd you find?"

Nihlus sighs. "She's in the operating room right now. Seems Vyrrnus wanted another 'subject' to experiment on"

The implications of that disturb me. "You mean like all those people we saw on our way here?"

Nihlus nods. "Exactly like those"

I frown. "We need to get to her"

"We also need to grab Vyrrnus" Nihlus says, as he transfers the files to a data module

"Hopefully the two of them will be in close proximity. Two birds, one stone"

Nihlus ponders this for a moment, then nods. "Given Vyrrnus' extreme sadism, he'll probably be in or near the operating room"

"Let's go then"

"Hang on"

I shake my head. "What?"

Nihlus holds up a large bag. "Personal belongings, I think. Helmet, some pieces of equipment I don't recognize, one heavily customized R-99 SMG"

I nod. "That'd be the Commander's gear, alright. Now can we go?"

[-]

Time: 03:42, Galactic Standard

Nihlus opens up the sliding door. It's really dark. There's no one present, save for a heavily malnourished, mistreated and abused body.  
It's Melissa.

"Nihlus, it's her" I whisper to the Spectre

Nihlus nods. "And no sign of Vyrrnus anywhere. We'll need to check – "  
A noise from the table, and Nihlus turns around. Melissa's woken up, and…  
Her hands are glowing with a blue energy.  
She snaps the manacles binding her to the operating table off, then sits up and does the same to the ones binding her feet.  
Nihlus walks over. "Damn, that bastard did it"

Melissa's breathing hard. I can barely hear her speak. "Did… what?"

"He manufactured a biotic. He turned you into a biotic"  
Melissa stands up, but her knees buckle as soon as she puts weight on them. Nihlus catches her.  
"We need to get you out of here"  
The door slides open, and two separatist guards step in. I raise the R-99, but Melissa is faster. Her hands still glowing with that blue aura, she swipes left, breaking one guard's neck, then swipes right, doing the same to the other separatist guard. She then blacks out

Nihlus shakes her head. "David, take point. I'll carry our friend"

I nod. "I'm gonna make the call"

Nihlus sighs. "Okay"

I raise the emergency radio on my omni-tool. "Logical Approach, this is Bravo Actual, do you copy?  
Silence.  
A few minutes pass… "Logical Approach, this is Bravo Actual, do you copy?  
I shake my head. "I'm getting nothing"

Nihlus sighs. "Probably a jammer of some sort blocking comms. We'll need to find it and shut it off"  
I nod and open the door. I check the hallway for hostiles. Surprisingly enough, it's clear.

"Clear left… clear right. Did those files include a map?"

Nihlus shakes his head. "Unfortunately, no. Vyrrnus knew the base like the back of his hand. Our dead guards should have one though. Personnel is on a rigid rotation schedule"

I check the bodies. Sure enough, each one has a map program in their omni-tool. I transfer one to mine and send the other to Nihlus. I check mine… "Found it. It's on the far west side of the compound"

"So, only a whole base of angry Separatists to get through"

I chuckle. "You make it sound so easy"

Nihlus smirks. "So, we'll need a distraction. Ideas?"

I think about it for a moment. "How about a prison riot? After all, a large portion of prisoners here are part of the general population, not under Vyrrnus' direct overview"

"A general riot could work, but we'll need another element to make it a sure distraction, rather than a routine occurrence"

I nod. "Let's see… arms locker… Well, well, well. Looks like Vyrrnus got a hold of some Stalkers and Reapers somehow. We reprogram those…"

Nihlus grins. "And let them loose on the guards"

I nod, grinning. "Let's start a prison break"

[-]

Time: 04:19 Galactic Standard

"Nihlus, I'm approaching the robotics section"

"Good, let me know when you're at the main control room"

"Wilco. Be careful out there"

"Same to you. Out"

I open the door to robotics and step inside. I didn't think the base could get any darker than it was in the operating room, but this is ridiculous. It's near pitch-black in here. I activate my night vision module, and the room lights up on my visor. I make my way through the racks of machines, when I stumble across a dead body with an audio recording nearby. I blink, thinking something's tricking my brain. Then I check his tags…  
It's Kuben Blisk.  
"Hey Nihlus"

"Yah?"

"I just found our errant war criminal"

"Vyrrnus?"

"No, Kuben Blisk"

"Well then. You find out what happened?"

"There's an audio recording nearby. I'm about to"  
I pick up the recording and start it

"Let go of me!"  
Sounds of scuffling, then a loud thud

"The hell… Where are we?"

"Your grave, Blisk"

"My name isn't Blisk, it's MacAllan!"

"We know who you are, Blisk. Your Titan friend had all kinds of secrets"

"What have you-"

"Enough. You will die here, Blisk, among the machines your Simulacrum friend helped perfect"

"What? You can't mean… "

"Goodbye"  
The sound of a Reaper drowns out the old Pilot's voice. I stop the recording.

"Killed – mangled, really – by a Reaper"  
I reach down, pull the Pilot's helmet off and take the jump kit. "There's an intact Titan somewhere in here. Once I activate the array, I'm gonna find it"

"Don't you need certification for that?"

I grin. "Ask Jack Cooper about his certification. I guarantee you'll find the story most interesting"  
I take off my helmet, don the Pilot helmet, and attach the jump kit to my suit  
'Pilot Helmet OS activated. New User detected'  
'Sergeant David Anderson'  
'Initializing Display'  
The R-99 appears, with a heat monitor underneath. A count of my grenades appears, as well as a pulse knife module. A radar module appears in the upper left portion of my screen, taking the map data from my omni-tool to populate it  
'Jump kit calibrating to new user… 10%'  
I make my way to the control center, running with the kit's assistance.  
"You better be careful with that equipment. I can't carry _both_ of your asses on my shoulders"

"I'll be fine Nihlus. I did some training with the Commander not long after the attempted raid on Elysium, at her insistence. She's of the opinion that I could be a good Pilot"

"Alright then"

I arrive at the main control room. "Nihlus, I'm looking at the control panels for the robotics array. You in position?"

"Yep. Hit it"

I reconfigure the IFF protocols, then start the activation protocol. Reapers and Stalkers are lowered onto the catwalk, then march out of the room"

"Reapers and Stalkers headed your way. You won't have any trouble – they're configured to only recognize us and the prisoners as allies. I'm heading to find that Titan now"

[-]

It doesn't take long for me to locate Blisk's titan. It's in the back of the robotics facility, deactivated. I shake my head. They gave him a Ronin-class Titan, sword and all. I pop my neck and start looking around for the eezo batteries. The Titan emits a pulse as I approach, searching for power sources. Two viable power sources appear, below the walkway. I sigh, climb down, and retrieve one of the batteries. I climb up, insert it, climb down, grab the other, and insert it.  
"Systems at full power. Initializing optics module… You are not Blisk"

"Afraid you're right there. I'm David Anderson"

"Searching database… David Anderson. Sergeant with the Frontier Militia Fleet. Son of the late Major Eli Anderson of the Special Recon Squadron"

"Yup, that's me"

"Pilot certification… Learner's certification given by Pilot-Commander Melissa B. Cooper of the Marauder Corps"  
The hatch opens up and I climb in.  
"Protocol one: Link with Pilot. Establishing Neural Link…"  
Green lights, like those inside the simulation pod I trained in after Elysium, light up in the Ronin's cockpit, as the Titan links with me  
"Sergeant Anderson, you are now confirmed as Learning Pilot of NAX-4170"

Breath in, breath out. "Let's get moving, eh?  
The neural link makes it easy for me to operate Nax  
"How did you end up with Blisk?"

"I was captured by the IMC and forced to link with Kuben Blisk. When we were captured on Thracia, I saw the opportunity to rid myself of him, and provided the separatist general known as Desolas Arterius information regarding his affiliations and methods. He was subsequently executed I was told before being shut down. I am unaware of how, though"

"I can clear that up for you. He was torn apart by a Reaper"

"I see. Thank you for this information, Sergeant Anderson"

I think a bit. Where had I heard that name before?  
"Nax, who is Desolas Arterius?"

"Desolas Arterius is the commanding general of forces on Gothis. Affiliation: Turian separatist faction 'Hierarchy Resurgent'"

Interesting... "Nihlus, come in"

"Nihlus. Something new?"

"Yah. I'm on my way to the jamming tower. Our titan friend was a captured Frontier Militia titan, and prisoner of Kuben Blisk. Moreover, I think I know who Vyrrnus was answering to here on Gothis"

"And who would that be?"

"Desolas Arterius"

"Desolas? Confirm, is this correct?"

"Confirmed"

"… shit. Saren's not gonna be happy"

"Why?"

"That's Saren's older brother"

Big breath out  
"Pilot, are you distressed?"

I nod. "Yah. That general is the older brother of a Spectre friend of mine"

"You are concerned about how your friend will respond"

"Yah"

We burst out of the side of the facility, sword and shotgun at the ready. "Nihlus, the distraction is working perfectly. I'm looking at the jamming tower right now, and there's not a single separatist here"  
Nax and I walk over to the tower. We use the broadsword and destroy the jamming device at the bottom of the tower.

"Jamming tower disabled. Logical Approach, this is Bravo Actual, do you copy?"

"This is Logical Approach Actual. Confirm, Bravo Actual"

"Deploying beacon"

I hop out of Nax's cockpit and deploy the signaling beacon. "Logical Approach Actual, copy signal read?"

"We copy, Bravo Actual. You are now confirmed"

"I've recovered a Ronin-class Titan and need CASEVAC. We have a priority package and VIP"

"Bravo Actual, dropship launching"

"Solid copy. Bravo Actual out"  
I turn around and start sprinting towards Nihlus' position.

[-]

Time: 06:16 Galactic Standard

"Nihlus, friendlies approaching on – "

"I could hear you sprinting a mile away. You don't mess around, do you?"

"Well, there were a few guards Nax and I had to deal with on our way here"

"Nax?"

"That would be me, Spectre Nihlus. I am NAX-4170"

"Ah"

I hop out of Nax's cockpit. "I reactivated him in the back of the Robotics Center. Idiots left his eezo batteries underneath the walkway"

Nihlus barks a laugh. "Proof that the Spirits have a sense of humor"

I grin. "There's a Widow dropship on approach, to make transporting Nax easier"

I spray down an approaching Separatist guard with the R-99. "Should probably start moving. Nax, follow me and Nihlus, and deal with any stragglers"

"You know, blowing my cover like this is rather fun, to be honest"

I chuckle. "Only a daredevil would say something like that"  
Another guard approaches, then gets crushed by a Reaper leaping onto him  
"Damn, that's brutal"  
Two more guards approach, and I blast them with accurate fire from the R-99. I hear Nax swing the broadsword, dealing with enemy stragglers

I see the dropship approach. "There's the dropship! We need to move, now!"  
I sprint towards the Widow, along with Nihlus and Nax. Under heavy fire from guards, we scramble on board and close the doors. "Get us out of here!"

[-]

Date: May 4th, 2357

Time: 09:32 Galactic Standard

Location: Medical Bay onboard STG-RV "Logical Approach"

"Damn. What did they do to her?"

I shake my head. "Nihlus said that Vyrrnus was running a supersoldier program to make unstoppable turian soldiers. He was subjecting prisoners to torture and extreme procedures to design a procedure to show to the commanding general"

"Who's this general?"

I turn to Saren. "Your brother, Desolas"

Saren closes his eyes, and clenches his fist. "Dammit. That spirits-damned brother of mine gives me no end of grief. His betrayal brings dishonor upon my parents, my other siblings, and myself"

Saren turns to face me. "Word is you found your war criminal down there on Gothis. How did the fight go?"

I shake my head. "There was no fight. Nax got him killed before we found him"

Saren raises a brow. "Really?"

I nod. "He was mangled by a Reaper"

"Damn"

"Sergeant Anderson, Spectre Nihlus to the bridge"

"Looks like you've been summoned"

I nod. "I better get going"

[-]

Date: May 4th, 2357

Time: 11:47 Galactic Standard

Location: Medical Bay onboard STG-RV "Logical Approach"

I open my eyes to a white, sterile room. I see Kirrahe and an Asari doctor talking with Doctor Chakwas. Had I really escaped that dreadful prison?  
"Water, please"

Doctor Chakwas turns to me, handing me a bottle of water. "Slowly now. You're severely dehydrated"

Kirrahe nods. "Welcome back to the land of the living, Commander Cooper"

I look around. "Where is everyone?"

"Sergeant Anderson and Nihlus are being debriefed by Admiral Graves and Councilor Sparatus. Marauder Corps and the rest of Bravo Squad are just outside, if you want someone else to talk with"

I shake my head. "Current company is fine"

Chakwas sits down. "Okay then. Talk to me"

[-]


	15. Chapter 14

Date: May 6th, 2357

Time: 09:42, Galactic Standard

Location: Medical Bay of STG-RV "Logical Approach", en-route to Citadel Station

"… and the last thing I know, before I woke up here, was breaking the necks of those two Separatists"

Doctor Chakwas nods. "Quite the ordeal. It takes an extraordinary will to survive all that"

I nod weakly, then look to the Asari standing outside. "Who's she?"

Doctor Chakwas spins her chair around. "Doctor Veera, would you please come inside? Our guest wishes to meet you"

The asari, Veera, enters the room. "I am Doctor Veera N'Teva. I'm here to fit you with a biotic amplifier"  
I breath in, and breath out. Biotics… Nihlus said that Vyrrnus had turned me into a biotic. Could this asari doctor help me?  
"What's a biotic amplifier?" I ask, scratching my head.

"It's a neural augmentation, designed to help the user focus their biotic abilities. I'm guessing Vyrrnus didn't give you one?"

I shake my head. "Too busy splicing God-knows-what into my body"

"Eezo concentrates"

I turn to the new voice. It's the turian from the base, Nihlus

"They put raw eezo into her?" Veera asks, turning to the turian Spectre.

Nihlus nods. "Part of his experiment. He devised a solution of eezo and other elements to create eezo nodules in separatist volunteers. He used prisoners of war to experiment on, to determine the… ideal solution… for delivery"

A shudder runs through my body. I take a sip of water, then lie back down. "Doctor, what's the exact damage?"

Chakwas and Veera turn to face me. "Eezo concentrates are a huge risk. You might've ended up with cancers throughout your body. You got extremely lucky that you ended up with nodules"

I sigh. "Wasn't like I had a choice in the matter"

Doctor N'Teva nods. "True enough. Anyways, let's start with the fitting process"

[-]

Time: 12:23, Galactic Standard

Location: Bay of STG-RV "Logical Approach", en-route to Citadel Station

After Nihlus and I gave our reports, we were ordered to report to the Citadel. Asari specialists are awaiting our arrival, to treat Commander Cooper. M-Cor was ordered to the station as well, in case Vyrrnus tries to reclaim his "success" while she's recovering.  
The thought of it enrages me.  
And I'm not alone. Nihlus and Saren are angry as well. Sparatus was pissed after finding out what Vyrrnus was doing.  
Technically, our original mission is complete. With Kuben Blisk's death, our trap was justified. And the data we got from the Gothis Black Site will help with Loyalist operations against the Separatists.  
Personally…  
I want to murder Vyrrnus' face.  
After seeing the details of his twisted experiments, the broken prisoners, even the operating room, I want to take my axe and sink it so far into Vyrrnus' chest that it severs his spine.  
Saren and Nihlus share my sentiments, so we've been meeting in the bay of the ship, discussing plans to lure Vyrrnus out into the open.

"Gentlemen"

I raise my eyebrow. "Kirrahe. What brings you down here?"

Kirrahe chuckles. "This is an STG ship. Did you really think you could hide what you three were doing by meeting down here? Subtle as you three have been, the STG is ever aware. That said… you got an extra seat?"

I smirk and tap the seat between myself and Saren. "Of course. Want me to deal you in?"

Kirrahe nods. "What're we playing?"

"Skyllian Five poker"

[-]

May 9th, 2357

Time: 14:23, Galactic Standard

Location: CIC of STG-RV "Logical Approach", on approach to Citadel Station

Sneaking out of Separatist space had, of necessity, taken time. Warping from system to system, instead of dropping cloak and using one of the relays, took time. However, the risk of dropping our cloak was deemed sufficient enough to avoid, and we glided through each system with a speed that would rival Hermes.  
And now we're in the Serpent Nebula, approaching the Citadel  
"Salarian vessel 'Logical Approach', you are cleared to dock at Kithoi Ward. Councilors Valern and Sparatus await your arrival"

The captain nods. "Thank you. Logical Approach, on approach"

I chuckle. "Saw that coming a mile away"  
The captain responds with a grin.  
"Aaaand… docked. Pressure is equalizing to Citadel standard, Captain"

The captain nods again. "Notify the medical team and our resident Spectres"

I head to the airlock, joined by Nihlus, Saren, Kirrahe, Admiral Graves, and the medical team, including Doctor Chakwas and Doctor N'Teva. As we disembark, we're greeted by Sparatus, Valern, and surprisingly…

"Field Commander Briggs. I was expecting you to show up" I say, saluting her

The old commander smirks. "Because of my protégé, I'm guessing. At ease Sergeant"

I nod and relax. "It's a doozy, Field Commander. We found our war criminal…"

Field Commander Briggs nods. "I saw the reports. Mangled by a Reaper?"

I nod. "Saw the corpse myself. Took the kit, took the Ronin he captured – "

"Captured?"

I nod again. "Yes. NAX-4170 told me he was captured by the IMC and forced to link with Blisk, who was captured by the Separatist and subsequently got him killed"

I shake my head. "It's strange that they didn't dismantle him. The Separatists' platform is AI eradication"

Field Commander Briggs folds her arms. "I find it odd too. Perhaps this General Desolas wanted to create something akin to our Titans, but without the AI that we use"

I fold my arms. "Like how the IMC make their titans?"

Field Commander Briggs nods. "Exactly"

I sigh. "Just what we need…"  
The medical team walks Melissa out, and the Field Commander turns to look at her. I hear her sigh as she looks at her protégé, then gestures for me to walk with her and the team. "Melissa gave you a learner's certification, correct?"

I nod. "It was why I was able to operate Nax at all. And the jumpkit I recovered was Blisk's. I've since customized it to my own tastes"

Field Commander Briggs nods. "Saves me having to commission a jumpkit for you" She chuckles. "Almost exactly like how Jack got _his_ jump kit"

"Ma'am?"

Field Commander Briggs smirks at me. "You and he both got your jumpkits from dead people. You from a war criminal, he from his mentor"

"I'm just glad I didn't have to inherit Mel – Commander Cooper's kit"

Field Commander Briggs raises an eyebrow and smirks. "Did you almost refer to a higher-ranking officer by her first name, Sergeant Anderson?"

I chuckle. "I've been thinking of her as just Melissa for… well, since we activated the Relay on Shanxi almost three years ago now. I catch myself every so often"

Sarah grins. "Well, hopefully I'll be able to give you a full certification soon. Of course, I have to get Nax's evaluation, but I see no reason why to keep you from becoming a full pilot, especially since most of ours are aging out"

I grin. "Glad to hear it, Field Commander"

[-]

Time: 19:48, Galactic Standard

Location: Clinic in Kithoi Ward, Citadel Station

Field Command Briggs and I sit in the waiting room while some of the Republics' best physicians work on Melissa. Having to endure as long as she did took a significant toll on her body, and word from Doctor N'Teva was that she won't be ready quickly.  
So in other words, it was up to Saren, Nihlus, and me to bring Vyrrnus to justice.  
I spoke with Field Commander Briggs about this for some time while the asari worked on Melissa. She didn't like the idea of Vyrrnus running his experiments on _willing_ separatists and said she would ask Lieutenant Kirrahe if he could get the Salarian STG to work on tracking down the Separatist Commander. What really concerned her was Desolas, though. Saren made it clear where he stood on the situation during the ride to the Citadel, and said he would do anything to bring in his "wayward sibling" before we disembarked. Briggs was more worried about the idea of Separatist Pilots. IMC Titans had no AI, as the IMC viewed their Titans as disposable. Mere tools for their Pilots, as the stories went. Only the Militia placed any real value on the Pilots' Titans, which led to the creation of Artificial Intelligence. After the war, we expanded the use of AI to the other titan classes, both combat oriented and non-combat oriented. A Journeyman was as much a person as anyone else on the Frontier, and if that Journeyman wanted to serve, he or she could have their AI transferred to one of the Militia's _multiple_ non-AI Titans, and get it upgraded for modern-day combat.  
The idea of Separatists mass-producing non-AI titans was as much a threat as Vyrrnus' experiments.  
And Melissa was not going to be ready for combat any time soon.  
I had to make a couple of calls.

[-]

Date: May 10th, 2357

Time: 09:13, Galactic Standard, Day Cycle

Location: Emporium, Presidium level, Citadel Station

"…And that's the situation currently"

Kirrahe nods. "Vyrrnus' experiments are troubling enough, but Separatist Pilots…"

Field Commander Briggs nods. "So you see our dilemma. Both are our credible threats, but the Militia's assets are limited. After all, we're still assisting Loyalist fleets with their patrols, and while Shanxi paid off, it was a huge investment. So unfortunately, we can only go after one threat right now"

Saren shakes his head. "And knowing Desolas, he'll probably want to jump start his Titan program, since both of Vyrrnus' successes escaped Gothis"

Nihlus sighs. "On the other hand, we have no idea where Vyrrnus is currently, and there's nothing stopping him from starting his sick experiments on another Separatist world"

"Ma'am, if I may?"

"You may, Sergeant. What are you thinking?"

I swallow my spit. "If we track down Vyrrnus, it's possible that we could find Desolas as well. We know that Vyrrnus answers directly to Desolas, thanks to the intel Nihlus and I secured on Gothis. And the STG's 'Logical Approach' might be quick enough to shut them _both_ down. And we'd be getting intel straight from the STG, which would further better our odds"

Field Commander Briggs grins. "Two birds, one stone. Solid thinking there, Sergeant. I'll ask the STG if we can borrow their ship for a bit longer"

[-]

Time: 13:32 Galactic Standard, Day Cycle

Location: Kithoi Ward Clinic

"Is she awake yet?"

"Yes, she just woke up a little while ago. Would you like to speak with her, Mister…?"

"Sergeant Anderson. And yes, I would like to talk with her"

The clerk nods. "Of course, Sergeant. I'll let the nurse on duty know you're on your way there"  
I nod and thank the clerk. I walk down the hall to Melissa's room where I'm greeted by an asari nurse. She steps out of the way, and I walk into the room.  
"Hey Melissa"

Melissa smiles weakly. "Hey David"

I walk over and take a seat. "How are you feeling?"

Melissa rubs her head. "Head hurts. They gave me some water, told me to drink slowly. Would _kill_ for some bean juice right about now"

I chuckle. "I'll see what I can do"

Melissa smirks at me. "So, what've you been up to since we arrived? Waiting for your next assignment?"

I shake my head. "Not really. Briggs, Saren, Nihlus, Kirrahe, and I had a long chat on the Presidium"

"And?"

"We're going after Vyrrnus and Desolas"

Melissa's smile turns to worry. "Who's backing you up?"

"We'll have Bravo and Kirrahe's STG team, along with Nihlus and Saren. And the 'Logical Approach' as well"

"Two squads, two spectres, one recon vessel. That's not a whole lot of back up, Sergeant"

"Well, we also have Nax"

"Nax?"

I tell Melissa about the Ronin class Titan I had rescued on Gothis, and the evaluation Briggs had received. Apparently, I had conducted myself well, and was recommended for full Pilot Certification. Field Commander Briggs agreed, and I received my Pilot Certification just before heading to Kithoi Ward.

"That's fantastic! Congratulations on your promotion, Pilot-Sergeant Anderson"

I smirk. "Yah, I'll retain the neural link with Nax, and we'll go tromping across Separatist worlds. Sounds like fun, eh?"

Melissa laughs weakly. "Careful, sounds like you're picking up my snarkiness"

I grin. "Someone has to, since you'll be bottled up here for who knows how long"  
My grin turns to a frown. "Wish you could come with us"

Melissa smiles sympathetically. "Wish I could too. You take care out there David, alright?"

"Yah. You too"

I hug Melissa, get up, then leave the clinic. Nihlus is waiting for me. "All done?"

I nod. "Yah"

"Good. Time to go hunting"

[-]

Well, there's chapter 14 complete!  
Six chapters into Arc 2, and we're switching focus. Don't worry, we'll see Melissa again before the end of the arc.  
Many thanks for reading this far, I'll see you next chapter!


	16. Chapter 15

Date: May 10th, 2357

Time: 15:04 Galactic Standard

Location: Communications and Planning Room, STG-RV "Logical Approach"

"Now that we're all here… shall we get started?"

That's what I hear Nihlus say, as I walk into the room. "Of course. What's our plan?"

"Well before that, I figured we should figure out who's leading this hunting party"

I smirk and raise an eyebrow. "Hunting party definitely fits what we're doing. That said, I think Lieutenant Kirrahe should be the official head. After all, this is a Salarian ship we're borrowing, and we're going to be getting updates from the Special Tasks Group"

Saren nods. "That's true, but we're hunting a pair of Turians, one of them a sibling of mine. I say Nihlus should take mission lead"

"One of which has tortured and killed members from a number of different races. Turians, Humans, Krogan, Quarians, and Batarians. Any of us could be viewed as biased, wanting revenge for these atrocities. It may be true, but we can't let perception block our mission's focus. Another reason why I think Kirrahe should be the official head"

Nihlus nods. "He's got a point Saren. This could be difficult if we're perceived as out for blood"

Saren sighs. "Alright then. Kirrahe, you okay with this?"

The lieutenant nods. "Of course. Now, for our first destination"

Nihlus' mandibles twitch. "Vyrrnus left the black site before the Sergeant and I started the riot. I suspect he went to find more 'subjects' for his experiments… or worse, to test his procedure on. And if I were a sadist looking for subjects to experiment on, I would go to the Terminus Systems"

"That would be… problematic. While I agree, we don't exactly have permission to go into the Terminus"

I shake my head. "One ship, that's equipped with a cloaking module? I think we would be fine"

"One STG ship, with two Spectres, a STG lieutenant, and a Pilot with his Titan. That's almost as bad as an invading fleet, to the denizens of the Terminus Systems" Kirrahe says with a raised finger  
I fold my arms. Kirrahe has a point.

"What about the Krogan? We know Vyrrnus had Krogan subjects. Makes sense they would want to know what happened"

Kirrahe shakes his head. "Same issue. Two Turian Spectres, and a Salarian STG operative"

I shrug. "So I go, instead of you three. The Krogan shouldn't have an issue with a human Pilot from the Frontier, yes?"

Kirrahe folds his arms. "… Yes, of course. And since you're a full-fledged Pilot now, they would probably view you as a Warrior of your species"

I grin. "Let's get going then"

[-]

Date: May 11th, 2357

Time: 07:40, Galactic Standard

Location: Aralakh System, in orbit above Tuchanka

I walk into the shuttle bay, where I'm greeted by my Ronin Titan, Nax

"Ready to go make an impression?" I ask, stepping into a Widow transport.

"Any impression I make would not last long in Tuchanka's winds"

I smirk and shake my head. "Not exactly what I meant. The impression we'll be making is on the Krogan clan we're meeting with. Speaking of which, Kirrahe, did we identify the clan the Krogan subjects belonged to?"

'Yes. They belonged to Clan Urdnot, which is currently in the midst of a split, with the two stepbrothers vying for leadership of the clan'

"Who are the two brothers?"

'Urdnot Wrex, and Urdnot Wreav. Wrex is who you'll be meeting with – he's more open-minded than his brother, Wreav'

I sigh. "Great. Landing in the middle of a clan dispute. That's fantastic. Nax, be ready for potential conflict"  
Nax steps into the Widow dropship, the door closes, and we launch.  
I climb up to the cockpit and take a look at the planet of Tuchanka. It's a tannish brown color, expected of a desert world. I lok at my omni tool, reviewing the summary of Krogan history. Extremely violent, uplifted by Salarians to be used as soldiers against Rachni, rebelled, got stomped by Turian-Salarian bioweapon called the Genophage.  
The Widow touches down in one of the more open areas of Urdnot's territory. Nax and I step off the dropship as the hatch we entered through closes.  
"You must be Sergeant Anderson. Urdnot Wrex is expecting you"

I nod. "That's me, all right. Have to ask, will my sword-wielding robot friend be able to come with me?"

The krogan's brow rises slightly. "Yes. It'll be a little tight on someone of… that size… but we can fit it in"

"I understand Urdnot's leadership is in dispute right now. Know anything about that?"

The Krogan grunts. "Yah. Wrex is trying to unite the clans, and the only way to do that is to convince everyone to stop butchering each other. Wreav wants to conquer the other clans, but we don't have the equipment or numbers for that. And so, we're split. Wrex has more supporters this time around – "

"Wait. This has happened before?"

The Krogan nods. "About once every few years. Wreav's been the leader for a while, but never undisputed"

We arrive at one of the larger rooms of the complex. Nax and I walk in, and we're greeted by a large, scarred Krogan with a red browplate.  
"You Wrex?"

The Krogan nods. "That's me. You must be the human I'm meeting. Pretty ballsy to walk in here with your pet robot"

"Nax isn't a pet. He's a friend"

"You name your robots?"

"They are people, after all. Be weird to refer to him by Unit-4170"

Wrex raises an eyebrow. "Way I understand these things, you have to earn the right to walk around in one of these. Am I correct?"

I nod, grinning. I'd been expecting this. "You're right. I earned that right, just like every other Pilot. And it's not easy, lemme tell ya. You gotta be a real badass to earn it too. Takes a… what was the word? Oh right…" I grin as I look at the crowd of krogan  
"It takes a real _quad _to make Pilot grade"

Wrex raises an eyebrow again, and grins. "So, human, what did you do to earn this?"

My grin turns vicious. "Oh, I only dropped into a black site on Gothis. Raised some hell. Killed a bunch of Turian Separatists and started a prison riot"

Wrex grins with respect. "Way I heard it, Gothis is so heavily defended that it'd be suicide to run a mission there"

I nod again, a cocksure expression on my face. "You bet it was. Mind you, this was _before_ I found Nax there"

Wrex turns to the other Krogan in the room. "You hear that? This human dropped onto one of the most heavily defended Turian worlds, raised some hell down there, and got out! If that doesn't prove humankind has as many quads as we do, then I don't know what will!"

I grin. "Oh, and the Titan I'm paired with? We don't use a gun. No, we take an electrified _broadsword_ and charge into battle"

Wrex laughs. "That's even better! Hey, this guy doesn't wait for the battle to reach _him_. He charges into battle without a gun! Just a giant broadsword!"

The crowd of Krogan cheer. Wrex laughs. "Well, if they aren't impressed by that, I don't know _what_ will. So, human, what did you want to meet with me for? I get the feeling you came here for something, and that something wasn't impressing a large crowd of Krogan"

I breath in and nod. "We're hunting a pair of Turians. Separatist leadership. Given the fact that we found some Krogan in the black site, we figured we would come to Tuchanka first"

Wrex nods. "Good thinking, human. What clan did your Krogan belong to?"

"Urdnot"

Wrex sighs. "So that's what happened to them…"

"What?"

"Wreav sent out a couple of scouts to Weyrloc territory a few months back. Weyrloc has been engaging in trade with some outside parties, earning credits and building up their Blood Pack, and we wanted to know with who. Now we know"

"One of them was dead when we found them"

Wrex frowns. "Damned turians"

I rub my chin, thinking. "Could it be possible that the Separatists and Weyrloc have joined forces?"

Wrex sighs. "If they have, then we'd be in a heck of a lot more trouble than we are right now"

"Since they're trading with the Separatists, I have to go there"

"You're gonna need some more backup than your robot friend if you're planning on assaulting the Weyrloc base – they won't just let you in like we did here"

I nod. "I got a squad waiting for me back on our ship. I can have them transported here, and we can head out soon after"

"How good are they?"

I smirk. "They can hold their own. On Shanxi, they repelled a number of Separatist assaults"

Wrex grunts. "That's good and all, but Krogan fight fiercer than Turians. And Weyrloc are vicious"

"You offering to help, Wrex?"

Wrex shrugs. "Heh. Despite my open-mindedness, I am a Krogan. Fighting's in my blood, just like everyone else here. And Weyrloc would be a good target"

I grin. "Well then. Lemme call down my team"

[-]

Time: 08:20, Galactic Standard

Location: Clan Urdnot complex, landing area

The Widow dropship touches down on the platform, and the rest of Bravo Squad step outside. "So, this is sunny Tuchanka" I hear Cameron say as he steps off the ship. Burke shrugs. Lyon takes a look around the platform.  
"This is your Krantt?"

"My what?"

"Krantt. Your allies willing to fight and die on your behalf? Do you not have a term like this?"

I think about the term's description. Then grin and shake my head. "Do we need a word for something that's already expected between brothers and sisters in arms?"

Wrex raises his brows, squints, then grins. "Heh. Nope, not really. But now you have one"

I grin. "Well, let's get going. Which way to Weyrloc's base?"

Wrex ducks his head toward a large garage. "We'll be driving there. Weyrloc Guld, the clan leader, brought the entire clan into a hospital complex on the surface. If they've fortified it at all, it'll be a hard fight to get inside"

I sigh. "How hard can it be to get inside a Krogan hospital?"

"You have to understand Krogan to know the answer to that question. Krogan hospitals were built to be nigh-unbreakable. Krogans can, when wounded, go into a blood rage that amplifies their strength at the cost of brain activity. Makes them _very_ hard to take down, especially if you're operating on one"

'No wonder the operating room table was so heavily built' I think to myself

"Your thoughts?"

I look at Wrex. "An operating table we found in the Gothis black site. Was rather heavily built. I was wondering why, until you told me what building a Krogan hospital required"

Wrex growls. "Operating table? Explain. Now"

I grit my teeth. "The base commander was running experiments on some of his prisoners"

Wrex growls again. "What kind of experiments? Wasn't the damn genophage enough?"

I shake my head. "Not those kinds of experiments. He was looking to create a biotic supersoldier. It's one of the reasons why _I'm _here instead of one of my betters"

Wrex's eyes return to their normal state. "One of your betters? Someone older than you? Or more skilled?"

"More skilled" I sigh. "We had uncovered information about an old war criminal operating in Tur- " I shake my head. "In Separatist space. Our plan was to get captured, taken into the Separatists' core, break out, find said war criminal, and bring him in… alive _or_ dead"

Wrex looks pointedly at my hand, which had clenched up. "I'm guessing not all went to plan"

I shake my head. "Not quite. Remember when I said I dropped onto Gothis?"

Wrex nods. "Yah. You mentioned you raised some hell down there. What was the reason?"  
I frown.

"I was placed into genpop – apologies, general population – and my friend was taken to be experimented on. I ended up working with a turian Spectre who had infiltrated the Separatists to break out. Hence the hell raising. When we found my friend…"

I recount what happened leading up to the riot – how we snagged the data from Vyrrnus' computer, found Melissa, found Blisk's body and the Titan Nax, started the riot, and escaped. My blood boils as I tell Wrex what happened. My hands are clenched in fury the entire time. Nax informs me of my condition, but I'm too mad to listen. By the time we're done, we've arrived at Weyrloc base.

[-]

Frontier Alliance Codex

Krogan

The krogan evolved in a hostile and vicious environment. Until the invention of gunpowder weapons, "eaten by predators" was still the number one cause of krogan fatalities. Afterwards, it was "death by gunshot."

When the salarians discovered them, the krogan were a brutal, primitive species struggling to survive a self-inflicted nuclear winter. The salarians culturally uplifted them, teaching them to use and build modern technology so they could serve as soldiers in the Rachni War.

Liberated from the harsh conditions of their home world, the quick-breeding krogan experienced an unprecedented population explosion. They began to colonize nearby worlds, even though these worlds were already inhabited. The Krogan Rebellions lasted nearly a century, only ending when the turians unleashed the genophage, a salarian-developed bioweapon that crushed all krogan resistance.

The genophage makes only one in 1,000 pregnancies viable, and today the krogan are a slowly dying breed. Understandably, the krogan harbor a grudge against all other species, especially the turians.

[-]

Sorry this one took so long! Next chapter will be more combat focused, I promise. Hang in there!

92

laurysm

Spartan-A312

Artyom-Dreizehn

brandon1986b

EmperorDrago

inosekonoha

kamikage86

Shadowgtz

Xeonheart

xRisingxBladex

FreeWar

DarthHarmony312

Ryo no Kitsune

GhostSixTwo

Vmaster10

ultimate idiot

Lukamuller423

Legionnas

Masmher

cevsti2

ylukaps4

RIPtide010

Seantoneill7

Eu sou um fa

4poker

Clare Prime of Ultra

Edwin Watson

You guys chose to favorite my story. For this, you have my thanks. While I can count pairs of eyeballs that sat down and read my story, you guys are who I'm really writing this for. Each name a reminder that _someone_ thinks my story is good enough to support.


	17. Chapter 16

Date: May 11th, 2357

Time: 09:13, Galactic Standard

Location: Outskirts of Krogan Hospital, occupied by Clan Weyrloc

Focus.  
I hop out of the tomkah and take a look around. Piles of junk greet my eyes. Wrex and his team hop out. One of the krogan nods to Wrex and takes most of the team down a different route. I raise my eyebrow.  
"What're they doing?"

Wrex huffs. "They're going to go draw some attention. Make it easier for us to get inside without raising any alarms. Their goal is to scout the perimeter and cause a bit of ruckus. That'll draw some attention, but we'll still need to be careful"

I nod. The plan made sense, after all. I unclench my fist and grab my R-203/s.

"Suppressed weapons?"

"Yeah"

Wrex nods. "Good. That'll improve our odds"  
I duck my head to the right in agreement.  
Focus, David.  
"Nax, I need you to stay here. If we run into any major trouble, I'll send up a flare"

"Affirmative, Pilot Anderson"

Wrex gives me a confounded look. "You don't want your pet robot with you?"

I laugh harshly. "Oh, having Nax with us would make things a lot easier. But it'd be kinda hard to stay quiet with a twenty-foot tall warrior machine following us around"

"Pilot Anderson, if it is stealth you are worried about, you do not need to. This chassis has an upgraded cloaking device, courtesy of the engineering crew. I would be able to follow with little chance of discovery"

I raise an eyebrow, then grin. "Alright then Nax, come along"

"Affirmative, Pilot Anderson"  
We start walking through the piles of old tech, scrap, and ship parts that makes up the outskirts of the Weyrloc territory. Immediately, I see one advantage of setting up here: Map out these routes, and you control who gets in… and who ends up dead.  
"Nax, scan for active cameras"  
Wrex turns to look at me. I shrug. "A precaution. If Weyrloc's been trading with Vyrrnus, it'd make sense to watch all routes to the hospital"

Wrex nods. "See an intruder, mobilize a response, intruder dead. Makes sense. Good thinking, human"

"Pilot Anderson, multiple pings. Sensors have detected a number of fixed point-of-view cameras in the piles of debris"

I frown. "Well, that complicates things"

"Fixed point of view?"

I nod. "Yah. And staggered too, so sneaking past them is unlikely"

"So we get above them"

I grin. "That's a good idea Wrex. And with your guys making noise elsewhere, they should only have a few patrols on the tops"

Wrex nods. "What about your pet robot?"

I walk over to Nax. "I'll mount up, we'll cloak and make our way through the ravines. With the enhanced radar, we'll be able to pinpoint any patrols down here"

I turn to Burke, who's looking up at the top of the ravine. "I guess that means we're going up with Wrex" he says, turning to face me.

I nod. "Yah. You'll need to eliminate any patrols down here before they see the rest of the squad"

Cameron lets out a long sigh. "Alrighty then" he says, walking over to Nax.  
"Best way up is in your hand, Nax. Gimme a lift?"

Nax lowers down and grabs Cameron. He then sets him atop the ravine, his arm fully extended above the top of the body. He then turns to Wrex.

Wrex shakes his head. "I'll make the climb, thanks" he says, walking over to the ravine wall.

[-]

Time: 10:28, Galactic Standard

It took Wrex about fifteen minutes to climb the side of the ravine, while Nax lifted the rest of the squad to the top of the ravine wall. After Wrex reached the top, we started making our way towards the Weyrloc Hospital. Wrex informed us that while his team would draw most of the active patrols away, we should still be on our guard, as there would be a few patrols in the ravines.  
That was about an hour ago, and we haven't seen anyone or anything yet.

"I got a bad feeling about this, Nax"

"Why is that, Pilot Anderson?"

I look at the map overlay. "We should've seen at least one patrol by now. Four, if they're going on quarterly rotations. That we haven't seen any…"

"You think we are walking into a trap"

I nod. "Yah. Bravo Squad, Wrex, you copy?"

"I hear you, human. What's going on?"

Lyon replies "Copy loud and clear boss"

"Hold position. Nax and I are going to scout ahead. There's a possibility that we're walking into a trap, and if there is, I'd rather enter it with the upper hand"

"Copy, holding position"

"Don't be long, human"

Nax and I make our way up the ravine. Sure enough, about two and a half miles ahead of the squad's position, at a choke point in the ravine, there's a trap waiting for us.  
"Well, don't they have a nice little setup there? Nax, what's your sensors tell you?"

"Multiple anti-titan emplacements, manned by unknown humanoids and commanded by Krogan. General alertness indicates that they are waiting for us"

I grit my teeth. "So, someone tipped them off"

"Most likely"

"Bravo Squad, Wrex, come in"

"We hear you, boss. What's the deal?"

"Someone's tipped off Weyrloc to our impending arrival. Got multiple anti-titan emplacements as well as squads equipped with small arms"

"Nine to one odds that Wreav or one of his men tipped off Weyrloc" I hear Wrex snarl over the line. "After this, I'm going to have a _chat_ with him. Punctuated with my shotgun"

"Boss, what's the opposition look like?"

"Hmmm…" I take a second look at the scene. "I can see a few red-armored krogan surrounded by a bunch of new aliens. Odd looking, to be sure. Bunch of off-white, spiky humanoids"

I hear Wrex laugh over the line. "They manned a trap with Blood Pack regulars. Vorcha squads with Krogan commanders. This will be a fun fight, if an easy one"

I grin. "Glad to hear it, Wrex. Alrighty, Bravo Squad. Take out the squads manning the anti-titan emplacements, and I'll take out the gate"

"Solid copy. Buncha dead aliens, coming up"  
We wait for Wrex and Bravo Squad to make their way up the ravine to the location of the planned ambush. My mind drifts back to the Citadel, and subsequently, Melissa.  
Lying in a hospital bed.  
My fist clenches. Anger fills my mind. My vision starts to fill with red  
"Pilot Anderson, your BPM is rising. Are you in distress?"  
I shake my head, clearing my vision.  
"No, I'm fine. Idle thoughts, that's all"

"I am not sure I believe that, Pilot Anderson. I have noted your BPM rising on multiple occasions now. Twice now, on Tuchanka"  
I grit my teeth and sigh. Damned if he's right.

"It's Vyrrnus. Thinking about what he did to Melissa sets my blood to boiling. And the thought of him doing that to anyone else…"

"I see. I think I understand now, Pilot Anderson"

I sigh. "Probably not, but thanks for listening, Nax"

"Lyon here. We're in position, waiting for your signal"

I trigger the comm link in my helmet. "Understood. Get ready to engage anti-titan emplacements in three… two…"

I decloak Nax, and rush into the choke point. At the same time, Wrex and Bravo Squad engage the Blood Pack.

A swipe from Nax's broadsword clears the left side of the choke point, while Bravo Squad takes down the right side of the choke point.  
Reinforcements swarm both sides of the ambush. Shoot. Think quick, David  
I drive Nax's broadsword into the left side of the ravine wall, just under the edge of the top… then electrify it. Multiple Krogan and Vorcha roast as the electricity cooks them alive.  
I yank out the broadsword, then turn to face the right side of the ravine just as Wrex and Bravo Squad finish off the reinforcements.

I hear Wrex laughing over the comms. "And that's why you don't use Vorcha and runtling Krogan for an ambush!"

I grin. "Having fun, are we Wrex?"

A low, rough laugh rolls over our comms. "Heh. Yes, human, I am"

"Bravo Squad, status?"

"Lyon here. All clear, situation normal"

I nod, walk over to the far end of the choke point and kick open the gate. "Alright. Expect heavy enemy presence from here to the hospital. Nax, I'm gonna need Cameron and Burke on the left side of the ravine"

"Boss?"

"We'll continue down the middle. Lyon and Wrex will advance along the right side of the ravine, while you two will advance down the left"

"Solid copy boss"

[-]

Time: 11:19, Galactic Standard

It was slow going the rest of the way to the hospital. Blood Pack did just about everything in their power to make sure we didn't get here, throwing krogan and vorcha armed with increasing levels of munitions at us. It didn't help them, especially after Wrex's scouts re-joined us.

"Alright human, here we are. What's your plan?"

I check the heat levels of my current thermal sink, then pull out my data-knife. "Cameron and Burke will stay out here with Nax and your scouts and hold this spot for evac. You, me, and Lyon will head inside, drop anyone foolish enough to hinder us, grab whatever data we can, then get the hell out"

Wrex grunts. "Sounds solid enough. You heard him, boys. Make sure we got a place to fall back to"

I nod. "Alright. Let's head inside, see what secrets we can find"

The three of us head inside the hospital. Immediately, we're confronted by a group of angry Blood Pack krogan, lead by one in different colors.

"Weyrloc Krogan" Wrex says to me, gesturing at the Krogan in yellow and white.

"So, you made it inside. My warriors weren't sure whether or not you would"

"A bunch of krogan runtlings and vorcha were never enough to stop us, no matter what arms you gave them" I say, stepping forward and cracking my fists. "And I bet you and your Blood Pack won't be enough to stop us"

The Weyrloc laughs. "Look at this! This human drops on our planet, invades our home, and thinks we'll just give up with a few weak words!" He then spits on the ground in front of me. "That's what I think of your words, human. Blood Pack! ATTAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!"  
Underneath my helmet, I grin. "You asked for it. Lyon, cover fire!"  
Lyon drops the bi-pod on his L-STAR and lights up the krogan surrounding the Weyrloc. I jump on the wall, throw my pulse knife at one exposed Blood Pack Krogan, then leap at the Weyrloc Krogan, data-knife in hand. Almost off the edge of my vision, I see Wrex unloading his shotgun into multiple krogan, as well as throwing biotic skills around, completely surrounded by a field of blue, laughing all the while. I drive my data-knife into the eye of the Weyrloc Krogan, yank him around, and kick him at the krogan between me and Wrex.  
In a matter of seconds, they're all dead, shredded by Wrex's shotgun and Lyon's L-STAR.  
Wrex grins at me. "Vicious, aren't you?"

I nod. "They were between us and our objective. That's never a good place to be for anyone facing me and my team"  
Wrex chuckles.  
I walk over to the door and unlock it with my data-knife. It slides open, and we head inside. I take a look around. Multiple terminals, databanks, and a research lab.  
"Looks like an R&D facility" Lyon says, lowering his L-STAR

I nod. "Yah. Let's see what we find" I respond, sliding my data-knife into a nearby terminal. I take a look at my omni-tool as data pours in.

"Well, well, well. This is interesting"  
I gesture for Wrex to come over. Walking over, he takes a look at my omni-tool and the security footage I found of the Weyrloc Krogan I killed earlier

"Development continues on schedule. The technology we acquired from Vyrrnus has allowed us to design a number of different prototype weapons. Weyrloc Guld himself has expressed great interest in seeing the initial weapon tests and the results they – What is it?"

"Lord High Researcher, we have to evacuate. Wrex and a number of Humans are advancing through the ravine"

The Krogan snarls. "I will stay and direct our warriors. After we deal with these impudent bipedals, I will return to my research"

"Lord High Researcher, you can't. You're too – oof!"

The Krogan headbutts the younger warrior. "Get out of here"

The footage cuts off. "There anything else, human?"

I nod. "Lots, but I'm looking for anything that connects Wreav to the Blood Pack. Nothing yet… wait. Here's something"

I pull up another video, dated to just before we started planning the Shanxi Trap

"Wreav sent us two scouts a while back. Said to send hand them over to you. Looks like he wants some tech as well"

"Good. Send him the same tech I gave your Weyrloc clan leader"

"Yessir"

The footage cuts off. "There's other vids like this. I'm surprised that they didn't wipe the data before we got here"

Wrex chuckles. "They'd have to deal with Weyrloc Guld's displeasure. It'd be rather tricky to reconstruct all of this"

I chuckle. "One krogan's pride. Well, that's all the data. Lyon, place some det-charges, then let's blow this popsicle stand"

"Got it boss"

[-]

May 23th, 2357

13:49, Galactic Standard

On-Board the STG-RV "Logical Approach"

After destroying the R&D lab in the Weyrloc Hospital, we made our way back to the complex held by Clan Urdnot. Wrex subsequently challenged Wreav, armed with his shotgun and the video of him willingly trading the scouts to Vyrrnus for technology.  
Wreav, upon revelation of his treachery, got thrown by Wrex and a number of his supporters into a pit filled with a number of vicious animals and torn apart. Wrex then claimed leadership of the clan.  
We returned to the Logical Approach and handed the data over to LT. Kirrahe for his superiors to analyze.  
It didn't take them long to find another lead. We're now on our way to the Terminus Systems, to a station called Omega. Seems Blood Pack was contracted by Vyrrnus to protect something there. Of course, it took a lot of persuasion to convince Councilor Tevos to grant us clearance.  
Best part is, Melissa is back with us. Can't wait to see what's she's capable of now, now that she's had some time to recuperate and train with some of the best Biotic experts on the Citadel.

[-]

Well, that's this one finished! This took WAY TOO LONG thanks to my habit of procrastination. Sorry for that. Hopefully, I'll be able to put out some more chapters in the coming weeks. Anyways.  
Hey, Melissa's back! Next chapter will focus on her, and her actions on Omega alongside David and Bravo Squad. SHOULD BE INTERESTING.


	18. Chapter 17

Time: 15:21, Galactic Standard  
Date: May 24th, 2357  
Location: Backroom of "Afterlife" club, Omega Station

"So, why should I let you investigate Vyrrnus' facility? My spies say that he's not doing anything that's threatening me, after all, and he's paying me a lot of credits to keep his facility buttoned up"  
Aria T'Loak. Pirate Queen, CEO, Empress, etc. of Omega Station. A megalomaniacal narcissist with an iron grip on what's considered the Citadel of the Terminus Systems.  
And our key into whatever Vyrrnus is hiding here on her station. I sigh

"And you're sure that they haven't been paid off? After all, Vyrrnus has a general in the Hierarchy Resurgent backing him, and all the funding that entails. Could be he's working an invasion plan to supplant you and claim Omega – and by extension the Terminus Systems – for the Hierarchy. And then where would you be?"

Aria scowls. "If they had been paid off, I would know. And they would be dead

David, off to my right, nods. "We already know he's working on building an army of biotic supersoldiers. In fact, Commander Cooper and I have seen the black site on Gothis where he was developing his procedure"

Aria tilts her head to the side. "Is that so?"

David nods. "Even you have to have heard of the riot on Gothis"

Aria laughs. "Oh yes, I did. And who started it, of course. A Loyalist Spectre... and a Human operative. One, who has since been promoted to Pilot, and has his own Ronin class Titan. Curious. Would that be you?"

I can imagine David smirking under his helmet. "If you're so well acquainted with my recent exploits, Aria, then you know if you don't give us permission, we'll just find our own way. And you know how well _our way_ works…"

Aria raises an eyebrow. "Threatening destruction of my station just to get some information? Rather blunt, I would say. And normally, I would shrug it off. But you're right. I know how well your way works"

I cross my arms. "So, you'll let us in?"

Aria looks at me and tilts her head. "I will. But like all others who have asked favors, I will expect repayment. Not today, of course. But sometime down the line"

David and I turn and head out onto the main floor. "That was risky, David" I say on our way out

David nods. "Yeah, but with someone like her, it was the only way to get what we need"

I sigh. "Still a risky move"

[-]

Time: 17:32, Galactic Standard  
Location: Doru District, Omega Station

"Think we're getting close?"

I lower my Mastiff shotgun and take a look around. "I think so David. Considering that we've taken out three Separatist patrols, I'm pretty sure that we'll – "

David raises his SMG, and I raise my Mastiff as…

"Who – and may I ask _what_ – are you?" David asks as three suited individuals emerge from an alleyway near us.

One of them raises their hands. "Don't shoot. We're Quarians, captured during our pilgrimage"

I take a look at David. David shrugs. "Haven't met one yet, but they look the part. Enviro-suits, hoods, colored visors. Matches everything I've seen on the E-net about them"

I sigh and fold my arms. "Okay, I'm gonna need some names. Better than Quarian 1, Quarian 2, and Quarian 3, I'd imagine"

One of them steps forward. "My name is Keenah'Breizh. These other two are Vato'Sotan and Nara'Vel. Each of us was captured and brought here several months ago – for what, we don't know"

I put away my Mastiff. "How did you escape?"

The first one – Keenah – chuckles. "We Quarians are very technologically minded – over the course of our duration, we accumulated enough materials to fabricate a single omni-tool. With it, we were able to escape our cells and make our way out of Omega"

"And I'm guessing you heard the gunshots and wondered what was going on?"

The second one – Vato – nods. "Yes. I was curious – who would try to assault this base?"

I grin, unseen underneath my helmet. "Well, you found some allies. My name is Pilot-Commander Cooper, and this is Pilot-Sergeant Anderson"

Nara's eyes – at least, I'm assuming those are eyes – widen underneath her visor. "With the Frontier Alliance?"

David nods. "Got it in one"

"So why are you here, in the Terminus Systems? On Omega, of all places?" Nara asks David.

David turns to face me, and I nod. He then turns back to the Quarians. "We're here hunting a Separatist Commander, probably the guy who had you captured. A real bastard named Vyrrnus. We know he's hiding something here, and we want to know what it is. Thing is, we don't know where exactly his base is"

Nara turns to Keenah and Vato. "You know we could help them. And it might just help us with our pilgrimages"

Keenah thinks for a moment, then nods. "Yeah. Alright, I'm in. What about you, Vato?"

Vato nods. "Like I could get off this blasted station by myself? Count me in"

I crack my neck. "You have weapons? Cause a full team is gonna draw some attention"

Keenah shakes his head. "We each had a single pistol when we set out on our pilgrimages, Unfortunately, when we were captured, they were taken away from us"

I nod. Makes sense. "Alright then. We have some secondary weapons you can use for now"

Keenah looks to his fellows and nods. "Thank you"

I chuckle as David and I hand our secondaries – pairs of RE-99 machine pistols – to Keenah, Vato, and Nara. "Don't thank me yet. We still have to get to the facility"

[-]

Time: 18:19, Galactic Standard

"Here we are. This door leads to the holding cells"

"No security checkpoints?" I ask Nara

Nara shakes her head. "Not one. I guess he thought no one would be foolish enough, or brave enough, to either try to escape, or assault his facility"

I chuckle. "Well, that makes our job easier"

"How so?"

David slings his SMG over his shoulder. "No checkpoints means we can go straight to where the data is and upload it to our ship. And possibly let some more prisoners out while we're here"

I take hold of the doorknob. "You guys ready?"  
Everyone nods.  
"David, pulse knife"

I open the door, and David throws his pulse knife inside, marking six hostiles. I toss a flashbang grenade inside, and slam the door shut. After the grenade goes off, I open the door, taking one Separatist down with a blast from my Mastiff. David takes down two with well placed bursts from his SMG, while the three Quarians take down the remaining Separatists with the machine pistols we lent them.  
Twenty seconds to take down six Separatists.

"Nice work, folks" David says, cracking open a security panel with his data-knife. "Alright, let's see what we got"

I walk over and pick up one of the weapons held by the Separatists. "M-29 Incisor. This is a prototype Militia weapon. How the hell did Separatists get their hands on these?"

"IMC spy, I bet" David says, angrily. "Dammit"

Keenah walks over. "What is the IMC?"

I sigh. "Interstellar Manufacturing Corporation. They control the Core Systems of human space, as well as the Batarian Hegemony"

"Is it possible that the Separatists captured someone from the IMC?"

I consider the possibility. "Yeah. It's possible, but it'd be difficult, given what happened to Blisk is now public knowledge. More likely that they captured a Batarian"

David lowers his SMG. "I think I'd prefer the Separatists capturing someone over someone giving them our blueprints"

"We did see a lot of Batarians while we were imprisoned. It's likely that the Separatists captured one with your rifle and scanned it to make a blueprint"

I turn to Keenah, who shrugs. "It's what I would do"

I nod. "Fair enough. So, which of you wants to use the rifle?"

Vato raises a hand. "My instructor said I was a really good shot during my firearms training. I could put that rifle to good use"

"Alright. It'll be on you to drop any shields so the rest of us can take down any more guards" I say, handing the rifle over.

"Alright, doors are open" David says, wrenching his knife free of the panel. "I was also able to retrieve a map of the facility. Should make things easier"

I ready my Mastiff. "Okay. What's interesting?"

"It's more than a holding facility. This whole facility is Vyrrnus' base of operations here in the Terminus Systems. I wouldn't be surprised if we could pull a large amount of data regarding Vyrrnus' plans from here"

I widen my eyes. "Looks like we struck gold, eh? Let's get to the heart of the facility and get that data uploaded"

David nods. "This is likely to be risky. Keenah, if you three want out now, we can signal our shuttle to take you to our ship"

Keenah, to his credit, shakes his head. "We'll stay and help. If we can help get this bosh'tet locked up, then we'll be happy"

David nods. "Glad to hear that"

[-]

Time: 18:40, Galactic Standard

It had been a hard fight through the facility, with Separatists around every corner. Keenah and Nara had picked up assault rifles from the turian guards and provided suppressing fire while Vato used the Incisor to drop the shields of those foolish enough to stay out in the open, while David and I used our weapons to drop any flanking attempts.  
And now, we were at the door to the Logistics Hub – the heart of Vyrrnus' facility.  
"We ready?"  
David and Keenah nod. I open the door and toss another flashbang. Didn't need David's pulse knife to know the room was packed with hostiles. The grenade goes off, and I slam open the door.  
I slide into cover, while Keenah and Nara lay down cover fire. David takes cover behind a pillar and starts spraying automatic fire from his position. Vato stays inside the hallway, using the Incisor to put shots into Separatist heads. David throws a grenade and flushes out some Separatists hiding in the main circle of the hub, who get put down by accurate fire from Vato's rifle. Two Separatists try to flank me, but they meet the business end of my Mastiff.  
Two minutes, and we had cleared the heart of Vyrrnus' facility.  
"Alright. Get set for a siege"

David nods. "Yah. Reinforcements are probably en-route as we speak"

The three Quarians nod and take up defensive positions in the main circle  
"Logical Approach, this is Pilot-Commander Cooper, do you copy?"  
One second passes, then two. Then three  
Four seconds.  
Five seconds.  
"Logical Approach, this is Pilot-Commander Cooper, do you copy?"  
Three seconds pass.

"Logical Approach here. Status report"

"We're in Vyrrnus' facility. Get ready to receive an upload"

"Copy that. Databanks are ready. Initiate upload"

David starts uploading the data. On our helmets' overlay, we see a blue circle appear. "Logical Approach here. Stay in that circle to maintain optimal upload speed. And brace yourself. Enemy forces incoming"

I nod. "Copy that, Logical Approach"

I turn to face Keenah. "Enemy forces incoming! Get ready!"

The doors slam open, and Separatists pour in. "OPEN FIRE!" I shout, letting off a blast with my Mastiff  
Automatic fire drowns out anything we can say. Lines of fire, both incoming and outgoing, dominate our view. For the next three minutes, we five hold out while the data is uploaded.  
It was the most harrowing three minutes of my life. Even compared to the torture I endured on Gothis, this was an experience most seasoned soldiers dreaded – to hold a vital position, barraged by enemies on all sides…  
But we make it. Though sheer force of will, we manage to put down every last Separatist that assaults our position.  
"Logical Approach here. Separatist forces are falling back, and the upload has been completed"

I exhale. "We did it?"

"Yes, Pilot-Commander, you did. Well done. Rendezvous at the arranged coordinates"

[-]

Date: May 26th, 2357  
Time: 09:31, Galactic Standard  
Location: STG-RV "Logical Approach"

"Lieutenant Kirrahe. You rang?"

Kirrahe chuckles, and nods. "Yes. We've been analyzing the data uploaded from Vyrrnus' base of operations. Lots of interesting items"

"Like what?"

"Transmissions, experimentation logs, you name it, we got it. What's really interesting is this bit of data"

I take a look. "What the hell is that?" I ask, pointing to an image of a bug-like alien on the screen.

"That, Pilot-Commander, in all likelihood, is a Collector. Here, listen"

Kirrahe plays the transmission. "We have received your payment of Batarians. In return, here is the technology we promised"

Vyrrnus nods. "Good, good"

"We can provide more, if you can send us a shipment of humans"

"That's not gonna be easy, Batarians are one thing, but humans are well armed, no matter the faction they're aligned with"

"Ease of acquisition is not a concern for us. Provide the humans, and receive your reward. Are we clear?"

Vyrrnus nods. "Yes"

The alien chitters. "Good"  
The transmission ends.

"So, Vyrrnus is trading lives for technology. Another crime to add to his list"

Kirrahe nods. "Indeed. That he's secured contact with the Collectors is interesting though. We'll have to warn the Militia Fleet"

I nod. "Of course. But for now, what's our next objective?"

Kirrahe turns, and pulls up an image of a planet. "Daratar. Vyrrnus has been trading with the Eclipse. We think it's an excellent location to ambush and arrest him"

I nod. "Sounds like a plan"

[-]

Beginning of the end. What do you think? Think our team will nab Vyrrnus on Daratar, or do you think he's going to escape? What are your thoughts on the three quarians joining our team? Or the involvement of the enigmatic Collectors?  
We'll see what happens next week

On another note, now that work is slowing down, I'm hoping to put out two chapters a week instead of just one. The trouble with that is that I still need money.  
If you want to help, I've set up a SubscribeStar ( link on my twitter, JThorncross ) where you can pledge to support me. I have ( currently ), two goals set up, one to help ease my financial burdens, and if you're crazy enough, to make it my full-time job.


	19. Chapter 18

Date: April 29th, 2356  
Time: 09:00 Galactic Standard  
Location: 1st Floor, Zakera Ward, Citadel Station

"Today, we have Sergeant David Anderson of the 5th Militia Fleet. Sergeant, word from Elysium is that the Batarians have their own Titans now? What can you tell us?"

I fold my arms. "That's correct. The Batarian pirates we faced were using Titans of unknown configurations. It's unknown at this time where they got their titans, but I'm sure we'll know soon enough"

The reporter – one very annoying Khalisah Bint Sinan Al-Jalani – nods. "Of course. Now, word is that you've been sponsored for Pilot training by Pilot-Commander Melissa Cooper. What do you have to say about the rumors about your sponsor?"

I grit my teeth. I'd heard some of the rumors – one of which claiming that Melissa and I were sleeping together. "It's a load of bullcrap. Regs are clear – if you're sleeping with a subordinate, you can't sponsor or promote that subordinate in any way because of the conflict of interest. Militia Pilots have to be the best of the best – can't let emotions get in the way"

Khalisah nods. "And what of the allegation that your sponsoring was pushed for by Jack Cooper, the legendary Hero of Typhon?"

I shake my head. "More bullcrap. I've met Jack – he's not the type of guy to throw his weight around for anything. I got sponsored because I have skills and talents that would be honed to a knife-point in the Pilot Corps – not because I slept with someone, or lobbied for a position"

Khalisah nods again. "Of course. Thank you for joining us today, Sergeant Anderson, and good luck with your pilot training. As always, this is Khalisah Al-Jalani with Westerlund News"

Date: May 27th, 2357  
Time: 09:12, Galactic Standard  
Location: Mess Hall of STG-RV "Logical Approach", en route to Daratar

I look around the mess hall. David and his squad are chatting with Kirrahe and his squad, while Saren and Nihlus discuss the data David and I secured from Vyrrnus' base on Omega. I grab a tray of food and walk over to Nihlus and Saren.  
"Anything new?"

Saren shakes his head. "Nothing more than what we've decrypted so far, so Nihlus and I are speculating"

I pull up a chair and sit down, balancing my tray on my legs. "Lemme guess – what it is that Vyrrnus is trading with Eclipse?"

Nihlus nods. "I'm thinking that he's buying technology from them. Eclipse has some… harsh methods, but their biotic commandoes are well armed. Makes sense that he'd buy tech to enhance his biotic experiments"

Saren nods. "It does, but it could be that he's buying people from Eclipse. As I understand it, Eclipse does have some bounty hunters in their ranks, so they have the facilities to hold people. Someone like Vyrrnus could offer money for the bounty, or bounties, then take the prisoners for experimentation"

I nod, finishing off a piece of broccoli. "Could be both. We both know he's got access to the Hierarchy Resurgent's coffers, after all"

Nihlus nods. "That's another possibility we've considered"

I shrug. "Seems the most likely to me"

Saren makes a gesture, and the screen in front of him closes. "In any case, that's enough speculation for now. Best to let the decryption processes run, so we can look at the full picture"

Nihlus nods, and closes his screen. "Fair enough. So, Cooper, how's your biotics? It wasn't that long ago that you were in a hospital bed, and now you're back with us"

I nod, repeatedly. "It's still strange to me. I have these new abilities that no human has had before, so I'm the pioneer for what's going to be normal for any other human biotics down the line"

Nihlus grins. "No pressure"  
I stick my tongue out at Nihlus.

Saren lifts a finger. "Fair response, but you didn't quite answer his question. How are your biotics? It's not like you used them on Omega, so we couldn't gauge them against biotic abilities of other species"

I nod. "I know. With Omega, I pretty much ran on my training for close quarters combat, rather than try something that could have… mixed results. That said, my trainers said my biotics are stable, although they would've rather I'd stayed a little longer with them"

Nihlus tilts his head. "Who were your trainers? I know the Republics sent some biotic experts to evaluate your abilities"

I nod. "Yeah, they sent… let's see. One of their Matriarchs, Aethyta I think her name was, along with a complement of Commandoes"

Saren raises one of his brow-plates. "Matriarch Aethyta? Well, consider me shocked"

I raise an eyebrow. "What's up with Matriarch Aethyta?"

Saren nods. "Right, so the good Matriarch used to push big time for the Asari Republics to stop relying so heavily on the Salarians and us Turians. One of her big points was the activation of mass relays. Said that the Asari, being as advanced as they are, should start constructing their own mass relays. Most of the other Matriarchs weren't too thrilled with Aethyta's ideas, so she left. Of course, she still holds a fair amount of clout on Thessia, being a pariah of sorts in the Republics. Perhaps she sees a way back to the top with your Frontier Alliance"

I wince. "More politics. Just what I need"

Saren grins. "Daughter of a war hero, and an accomplished veteran herself, commander of an elite unit of Militia Pilots, hates politics"

I stare as menacingly as possible at Saren. "Yes. It's bothersome. Politics is just another form of manipulation, and we Coopers hate manipulators"

Nihlus looks over. "If you hate politics so much, then why did you accept the position of Pilot-Commander of the Marauder Corps? Surely you had to know that politics would be a large part of the position"

I close my eyes, and sigh. "Nihlus, if you had to guess, how many Pilots are in the Militia?"

Nihlus thinks for a second. "Five to six thousand Pilots"

I grimace. "I wish there were that many"

Nihlus raises a brow plate. "What do you mean?"

I sigh. "There are a number of pilot factions in the Frontier. Military, like the Marauder Corps, Corporate, like the Dakota Companies, and Freelancer, like the 6-4. Most Pilots nowadays join one of the Freelancer or Corporate factions, since the Frontier War is over. As a result, we're more dependent on our foot troops, rather than our Pilots. Where once all Pilots fought for the Frontier's freedom, now we're divided. Our Pilot brigades are small, not more than fifty Pilots and their Titan companions"

Saren whistles. "And you're…

I sigh. "Yeah"

Date: April 29th, 2356  
Time:10:00, local time  
Location: Milita HQ, Harmony

I switch off the TV. "I'm really starting to hate that Al-Jalani character"

Briggs nods. "Yeah. Wonder if she's an IMC leftover from the war"

I shake my head. "Can't be. Too young. My money's on her being a corporate crony. Which is probably just as bad as IMC"

Briggs nod. "Yeah. If not worse, these days"

I rest my hands on the table and lie down. "Worst part is, nothing's going to happen to her. Too much money behind her looks and her empty head"

"Hey, cheer up. We did just get a new pilot, after all. That's something to be proud of"

I nod. "Yeah. Not that we'll be able to give him a Titan any time soon, let alone a jump kit. Wish we could get that Shepard fellow to join us as well. You should've seen him on the field, Briggs. We couldn't have held Elysium without him"

"Really?"  
I nod.  
"Damn"

"Yeah. If it weren't for the press, we could've gotten two pilots in training. But no, Frontier War is over, so all the Corps are grabbing as many pilots as possible"

Briggs crooks a finger at me. "We still have the 6-4 with us"

I look up with a cynical stare. "You know that's only because of Mom and Dad"

Briggs grimaces. "…damned if you're right"

I shake my head. "And now with the Batarians fielding Titans of their own…"

Briggs rubs the bridge of her nose. "We have to find a game-changer. Soon"

Date: May 27th, 2357  
Time: 10:49, Galactic Standard  
Location: Mess Hall of STG-RV "Logical Approach", en route to Daratar

"So basically, corporations hired as many freelancer and independent pilots as possible, gave them packages to encourage them from leaving for the militia, and sat on their contracts"

Nihlus tilts his head. "What about your Marauder Corps? Weren't there some pilots on Shanxi who were part of your brigade?"

I shake my head. "They were about to retire. They came to Shanxi as a favor to the Field Commander, Dad, and myself. Technically, they were supposed to retire before Elysium, but they decided to stick around until I had a comfortable number of new Pilots with me"

"So this is as much a recruitment run as anything else"

I shake my head. "This is me, proving I know what I'm doing in the field. Hopefully that'll encourage more troopers to apply for pilot training"

[-]

Date: May 28th, 2357  
Time: 11:21 Galactic Standard  
Location: Bridge of STG-RV "Logical Approach", en route to Daratar

I step into the bridge. Nihlus, Kirrahe, and David are already here. "Gentlemen" I say, nodding as I step forward.

"Pilot-Commander" David says with a salute.

"At ease, Sergeant"

David relaxes. "Decryption processes finished running just a few minutes ago. We now have full access to the data found in Vyrrnus' command center on Omega. Lieutenant Kirrahe and Nihlus have been taking a look"

I grin. Finally, we could start planning our op on Daratar. "That's great news, Sergeant. Nihlus, what do we know?"

Nihlus shakes his head. "You remember our little speculation talk yesterday?"

I nod. "What do we know?"

Nihlus pulls up a message from Eclipse to Vyrrnus. "Technology, bounties, even some contracts for their mercenary corps. Asari Commandoes, specifically"

"Fodder for his twisted experiments"

Nihlus nods. "Agreed. But more importantly, one of those contracts is about to come up for renewal"

I start to see where Nihlus is going. "So we ambush him when he heads to Daratar to renew that contract"

Nihlus nods. "That is, if he chooses to do so. There's a possibility that he's done with them now, and by now he's received word of what you and David did on Omega. So he's going to be cautious. Probably have some representatives from Eclipse head to his ship"

"So we infiltrate Eclipse's post on Daratar, sneak aboard their ship, then ride with them to Vyrrnus' ship"

Saren nods. "That's the idea. Fortunately, we have a mole in Eclipse who just so happens to be posted on Daratar right now. She'll be able to help you get into Vyrrnus' ship"

I grin. "About time we made that rat bastard pay" I say, cracking my knuckles.

[-]

Time: 20:49 Galactic Standard  
Location: Shuttle Bay of STG-RV "Logical Approach", in orbit of Daratar

"You ready for this?" David asks, checking his R-99

I nod. "I did just spend all day training with my biotics"

David nods. "Good. Bravo Squad's ready. Been ready since Gothis…"

I wince. David apologizes. I wave it off. It's not your fault, I hear myself say, as memories of what happened there fill my mind.  
The torture. The humiliation.  
So many things they did to me during those five days there. Before David and Nihlus found me.  
I clench a fist… feel David's hand on my shoulder blade. I calm down.

"You're sure you're ready?" David asks me, his eyes filled with worry. "We can wait for another opportunity. We have his schedule, his data from Omega, every resource we need to get him"

I nod. "I know. But I need to do this now. Otherwise, he'll inflict more suffering. More pain. We have to stop him now"

David nods. "I understand"

Bravo Squad, along with Kirrahe's STG team arrive in the hangar. "Vyrrnus' ship will arrive in system soon. Shuttle's prepped, and Nihlus' mole in Eclipse is aware of our mission"

David nods. "Good. Teams, mount up"

[-]

Daratar, here we come! You think our guys will nab Vyrrnus? Or will he escape? We'll see in chapter 19!  
As always, thank you for reading this far, and if you want to support me, you can find my SubscribeStar link on my twitter page, which is linked on my Profile here. If you want to review, I ask again that you make an account here so I can more easily respond to your critiques and comments, and as always, see you next time!


	20. Chapter 19

Date: May 28th, 2357  
Time: 21:02 Galactic Standard  
Location: Widow shuttle en-route to Daratar drop site

I check my Mastiff one last time and holster it, to CV's relief.  
"You've checked your shotgun almost two dozen times now. I think that's a record for nervous firearm checks"

I chuckle. "You're probably right CV. Still, I can't help it. Even after everything else we've been through…"

"You're worried he'll escape?"

I nod. "Even with a Spectre helping David, he got away last time. And now…"

"Now we have Bravo Squad and Lieutenant Kirrahe's STG team, plus Nax and myself. You worry too much, Melissa"

I nod. "Yeah…"

Lieutenant Kirrahe punches the drop button on the hatch. "Approaching drop point one. Pilot-Commander Cooper, Pilot-Sergeant Anderson, you ready?"

I see David nod. I nod as well. "We're ready, Lieutenant. See you groundside" I say, climbing up into CV's hatch. The right side of the Widow opens up, and David and I step out into the air. Our drop point – a large clearing in the middle of a forest – is about a hundred meters below us – a short drop. We hit the ground and activate our cloaking fields.

"Bit of a hike to the Eclipse facility" David says, his face appearing in the upper right-hand corner of CV's active display.

I nod. "Yeah, but we got plenty of time to get there. Comms secure?"

David checks the communications display in his hatch, then nods. "Yeah. Activated at the same time as the cloaking module. Should be active on your end too"

I double-check to make sure it activated, and nod. "All's good on my end. Once we reach our destination, we should contact Lieutenant Kirrahe. He, along with Bravo Squad and his STG team, should be all set up by time we get there, unless something goes amiss"

David nods. "Alright. Let's get going"

[-]

Time: 23:19 Galactic Standard  
Location: Daratar, en-route to Eclipse facility

"I see the facility on radar. Large stretch of barren land in the western side of the scope"

I nod. "Copy that David. We'll disembark here and move in. Any sign of things going wrong?"

"Not that Nax can see. I'm disembarking"

I see David hop out of Nax, just a few meters from me. I disembark and walk over. "Gonna be a while before Vyrrnus shows up. You want to take the first watch, or should I?"

David shakes his head. "I'll take the first watch. You get some rest. I'll wake you up in four hours, or if something interesting happens"

I nod. "Okay. But first, let's contact Kirrahe, let him know we're in position"

David nods. "Agreed"

I check my comms status – unencrypted. "Gimme just a moment. Need to sync with CV's communication module"

I open up my communications module and start syncing with CV's. "You ever think about the future, David?"

I hear David chuckle. "Occasionally. Not nearly as much as a few years ago, but now and again I find my thoughts centering on life after…" David waves his hand. "After this. Why do you ask?"

I shrug. "Just curious"

The communication module finishes it's syncing process, and I call Kirrahe. "Lieutenant Kirrahe, do you copy?"

A few moments quiet, and I hear, in a whisper, "I copy, Commander Cooper. Are you in position?"

"Yes. The sergeant and I have reached our destination. Best get some sleep – going to be a few hours before the meeting"

"Agreed. We'll take up watch here – let Bravo Squad get some rest"

"How often will you swap watches?"

"Every three hours – we Salarians don't need as much sleep as you humans do"

"Alright. See you in the morning"

[-]

It's not dead, I swear! I'm just having a major case of writer's block… I'll try and get another chapter out soon, with a substantially higher word count ( hopefully ). In any case, check out my other Fanfic "Noble Redemption". I think you guys will like it


End file.
